RETORNO DEL PRINCIPE
by ARAMY DEKARLUZ
Summary: DESPUES DE LA BATALLA UN MAL EMERGE NUEVAMENTE AMENAZANDO LA EXISTENCIA DEL MUNDO MAGICO, PERO SOLAMENTE HAY UNA PERSONA CAPAZ DE DETENERLO, SEVERUS Y HERMIONE DEBEN REGRESAR EN EL TIEMPO PARA EVITAR SU ACENCION
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO I

EL RETORNO DEL PRINCIPE

―Mírame, fueron las últimas palabras pronunciadas por aquel mago mientras la luz se extinguía de sus ojos, sentía por primera vez una paz en su alma, aquella paz que anhelaba profundamente desde hace mucho tiempo y que le había sido negada por aquel fatídico error, pago con su vida aquella deuda, aquella promesa hecha a su primer amiga y su juramento cumplido a aquel viejo mago quien considero como un padre, ya todo había terminado, las voces y gritos de la batalla iban apagándose poco a poco mientras la densa oscuridad lo envolvía, ansiaba poder ver a su amada Lily, pedirle perdón por ser el causante de su muerte, el aun no podía perdonarse así mismo, ver a aquel mago excéntrico a quien le debía tanto y que le dolía haberlo matado, a su madre quien había sido la única quien lo amaba tal y como era; confiaba en que Potter terminaría de aniquilar a aquel ser despreciable a quien se vio obligado a servirle, a humillarse besando el suelo que pisaba, aquel monstruo quien le había quitado lo que más amaba en la vida, tantas veces deseaba poder matarlo con sus propias manos, de no ser por aquella estúpida profecía lo hubiera envenenado desde hace tiempo.

― _¿Qué pasa?, ¿porque demonios no termino de morirme?, se supone que el veneno ya invadió mi sistema, he perdido demasiada sangre, no puedo moverme ni un ápice, estoy tirado en esta asquerosa choza, oh pero por supuesto, hasta en los últimos minutos de mi muerte debo sufrir lento y torturosamente aun no termina mi tormento. _Pensaba el mago.

―Oh estas muy equivocado mi niño― una voz grave resonó por toda la habitación.

― _¿Albus? ¿Eres tu viejo tonto? , vas a decirme que viniste a llevarme al "mas allá" o ¿acaso vienes a torturarme aun mas? _Pensaba Snape

― No mi niño, definitivamente no vengo a torturarte ni llevarte al "mas allá"― dijo aquel anciano seriamente ― Vengo por otro motivo, pero ¡anda muchacho abre tus ojos!, necesitamos hablar y arreglar la situación, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

― _¿Qué abra mis ojos? ¿Qué no vez viejo ridículo que no puedo mover siquiera un dedo? ¿Y de qué demonios quieres hablar? ¿Acaso no me has pedido suficiente? NOO me niego anciano ya no seré tu títere, déjame morir en paz de una maldita vez_. Pensaba snape furioso

― ¡ Ahh por supuesto!, discúlpame mi niño olvide que estabas en ese estado que torpe de mi, te dare una poción que te hará sentir mejor― el viejo mago saco de su túnica una poción color blanca, más brillante que la propia luz, inclinándose hacia el mago herido colocó el vial en sus labios, poco a poco bebía de aquella poción extraña, dándole una sensación de alivio, pero sus heridas no fueron sanadas, lentamente el profesor de pociones abrió los ojos sintiendo una extraña corriente eléctrica recorriendo su cuerpo, recuperando parcialmente la movilidad, cuando abrió los ojos se sorprendió de ver a aquel hombre parado enfrente de el, no era el viejo excéntrico que esperaba encontrar, más bien era un joven alto, cabello negro con líneas plateadas en las sienes, sus ojos muy similares a los suyos solo que estos tenían un brillo especial, llenos de vida, mientras que los suyos solo denotaban tristeza y desesperación, ah y una nariz que le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

― ¿No has descubierto quien soy niño?

― ¿niño? Severus bufó ante este comentario

― ¡Ah pero por supuesto se quién eres! ¡Debes de ser el gran Merlín!, o tal vez Salazar Slytherin? No tengo la más mínima idea de quién eres, ni lo que quieres de mí, y no me interesa saberlo, así que si no te importa tengo una cita con la muerte. Dijo Snape en tono de burla.

―jajá que buen sentido del humor tienes niño, dime ¿que sabes de la historia de la familia Prince? ¿Conoces su legado? Dijo el mago mientras transfiguraba un pedazo de madera en una silla y la colocaba enfrente del pocionista

― ¿Por qué debería conocer su historia? ¿Y porque debería de importarme? Esa familia lo único que hizo es destrozar la vida de mi madre y también la mía, todo hubiera sido diferente si nos hubiesen aceptado, pero ¿adivina qué? Fuimos rechazados y erradicados de la línea Prince.

― ¿y sabes porque tu madre fue erradicada de la línea Prince?

―ohh no lo sé, haber déjame pensar, mm ¿pudo haber sido porque se caso con un asqueroso muggle?, no se qué pretendes con este interrogatorio pero ya me estas agotando la paciencia así que si no tienes nada más que decir te sugiero que te largues en este instante. Dijo Snape con una voz baja y mortal.

― veo que no sabes nada de tu legado mi niño, te lo explicare pero es importante que me dejes terminar sin interrupciones lo que estoy a punto de revelarte es muy delicado, cuando tu naciste, no déjame retroceder mas, Augusto Prince tu abuelo, tuvo dos hijos Saevus Prince y Eileen Prince, en la línea Prince el secreto familiar se le es revelado al primogénito al cumplir la mayoría de edad, desafortunadamente tu madre fue desterrada antes de que le fuera revelado el secreto. Cuando tu madre se fue de la mansión, su hermano huyo también, la busco por todas partes pero no pudo encontrarla, en ese tiempo Tom Riddle comenzaba a sembrar las ideas puritistas en las mentes de los magos de las líneas más prestigiadas, por supuesto que entre ellas se encontraban los Prince, tu abuelo resintió mucho la traición de tu madre y comenzó a odiar fervientemente a los muggles, comenzó apoyar las ideas de aquel mago quien prometía librarlos de la escoria muggle, pero un día Augusto descubrió las verdaderas intenciones de aquel oscuro mago, comenzó alejarse poco a poco, pero era demasiado tarde, una vez que entrabas en su círculo solo podías salir muerto, y eso creo que tu ya lo sabes, Augusto era un mago muy poderoso de hecho puedo decir que era más poderoso que el mismo Albus Dumbledore. Severus escuchaba atentamente lo que aquel mago decía sin denotar ninguna emoción en su rostro, permanecía en silencio pensando en lo ridícula que sonaba aquella historia.

Un día se enfrento a Riddle dispuesto a llegar a las últimas consecuencias, pero Riddle iba preparado, le tendió a tu abuelo el anillo de los herederos Prince, el anillo que pertenecía a su hijo, a su único heredero Saevus, Augusto quedo petrificado no era posible que ese ser despreciable tuviera a su hijo, Riddle ofreció la vida de su hijo a cambio de la fortuna Prince, tu abuelo sin dudarlo aceptó, le cedió todos los bienes a Riddle, se hospedo en un lugar cerca de hogsmade esperando el retorno de su heredero, pero cuando le regresaron a su amado hijo ya estaba muerto, su cuerpo cubierto por profundas heridas, desangrado y extremadamente delgado murió a los 34 años, fue un mago brillante habilidoso en pociones, así como tú, pero Augusto con el corazón destrozado partió furioso en busca de aquel monstruo, dispuesto a asesinarlo, pero al llegar una emboscada tendida estaba, Riddle lo torturó por días enseñándole una lección a sus seguidores, lo que pasaría a quien se atrevían a desafiarlo, y así fue como termino la vida de tu abuelo.

― linda historia pero no logras convencerme, dime si mi "abuelo" era un mago muy poderoso como tú dices ¿Cómo no logro hacerle ni un rasguño a Riddle? ¿O derrotar a alguno de los seguidores?

― ¿Sabes lo que es un mago elemental Severus?

― ¿vas a decirme ahora que mi abuelo fue un mago elemental? Porque déjame decirte que eso es imposible, la única línea de magos elementales se extinguió hace mucho tiempo, puesto que esa línea pertenecía a los herederos del mismo Merlín.

―precisamente mi niño ese es el gran secreto que guardaban los Prince, el secreto que solo se transmitían entre padres e hijos, ¿sabes porque tu abuelo no uso todos sus poderes contra Riddle?, fue para proteger a su hija y a su nieto, si Severus tu eres un mago elemental.

―haha no me hagas reír, es la historia más absurda y ridícula que he escuchado en mucho tiempo, pero dime si soy un "mago elemental" ¿porque nunca desarrolle tales habilidades?, ¿o incluso mi madre?, si tanto se preocupo mi "abuelo" por nosotros ¿Por qué nunca nos buscó?

―mi niño todo tiene su explicación pero desafortunadamente mi tiempo se está agotando, escúchame Severus y escúchame con mucha atención, debes regresar, debes cambiar este futuro, con tu muerte el mal que encerramos hace años volverá y no habrá nadie en este mundo que pueda detenerlo, tu mi niño eres la clave, este nuevo mal que se aproxima es sumamente fuerte, voldemort es un indefenso conejillo a lado de este mal; al volver busca las respuestas que necesitas saber, conoce tu historia mi niño y salva el futuro, regresaras con un acompañante cierra tus ojos y decide sabiamente.

― ¿Regresar? ¿Nuevo mal? ¿Un acompañante? ¿De qué habla este imbécil? Todas estas preguntas pasaban por la mente de Severus, extrañamente a su mente vinieron recuerdos de una niña de cabello castaño y alborotado, una mano que se elevaba en el aire tratando de responder a las preguntas que lanzaba, y unos ojos cafés llenos de alegría.

― Bien, veo que as decidido te deseo mucha suerte Severus, confió en que lograras hacer bien las cosas esta vez.

― Espera aun no he tomado una decisión y ¿puedes decirme de una maldita vez quien eres? ¿Y a que te refieres con regresar?

―Lo sabrás muy pronto mi niño, y aquel hombre se desvaneció poco a poco, su voz apenas se escuchaba como un susurro.

De pronto el mago sintió un dolor agudo en el pecho, como si su alma fuera arrancada, y literalmente así era, todo se volvió oscuridad, ya no sentía ningún dolor solo se sentía vacio.

Mientras tanto en el castillo Hermione corría por el pasillo del tercer piso enfrentando a los vampiros y hombres lobo que habían escapado de las manos de los aurores, la tenían acorralada, ya no podía luchar más sus fuerzas habían menguado desde hacía rato, grito pidiendo auxilio con la esperanza de que alguien la escuchara pero todos se encontraban en el vestíbulo viendo la batalla entre Harry y el señor oscuro, en ese instante un vampiro la sujetó y estaba a punto de morderla, cuando una luz brillante apareció de la nada y un hombre alto, de cabello y ojos oscuros apareció, apuntando su varita hacia los vampiros y los hombres lobos haciéndolos cenizas con un potente hechizo, Hermione quedó anonadada, no tenía fuerzas para articular palabra alguna por los gritos desesperantes que pronunció. El mago se le acerco diciéndole ― eres una bruja extraordinaria, ahora entiendo porque has sido elegida, ven niña toma mi mano, Hermione dudo por un momento, pero había algo en aquel hombre que la hacía sentir segura así que poco a poco fue acercando su mano hacia la del mago hasta tomarla por completo, en el instante su mundo se oscureció y no supo mas.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

Todo era oscuro en aquel sitio, el clima era extremadamente frio y el silencio reinaba sobre aquel lúgubre lugar, Snape abrió de golpe los ojos, recorriendo aquel sitio con la Mirada, aun se encontraba tirado en la casa de los gritos, su mano recorrió automáticamente su cuello buscando cualquier signo de desgarre o sangrado provocado por la mordedura de la serpiente, sorprendentemente no encontró ni una gota de sangre, ni cicatriz, su piel se encontraba intacta, y no sentía dolor alguno; había recobrado la movilidad de su cuerpo ¿Habrá sido la poción que le obligaron a beber? ¿Que demonios pasó? ¿Acaso e muerto y este es mi infierno personal? Estas preguntas rondaban la cabeza del mago, sin entender lo que sucedía poco a poco comenzó a incorporarse, se sentía en cierta forma extraño, la ropa le quedaba grande preguntándose que había pasado, buscó su varita en su túnica pero no había rastro de ella, con un hechizo no verbal invoco la varita y al instante voló a su mano, estaba a punto de lanzar un lumus cuando un estrepitoso ruido proveniente del cuarto contiguo lo distrajo, se escuchaban como arañazos, al dirigirse a la salida de la choza pudo observar un par de ojos amarillos que lo miraban fijamente, Snape se paralizo por unos instantes no podía creer su suerte primero mordido por una serpiente y ahora lo asechaba un maldito hombre lobo, tomo la varita firmemente ocultando su temor tras los escudos de oclumancia y con un hechizo aturdidor logro alejar a la criatura oscura, corrió lo más rápido posible hacia la salida de la casa, pero no se percato de que el sauce boxeador había recuperado la movilidad y con un duro golpe fue lanzado por los aires, aturdido por el golpe apenas fue capaz de ponerse en pie y esquivar los ataques del árbol, pero el peligro aun no pasaba escucho el aullido del hombre lobo aproximarse y rápidamente corrió hacia el castillo, la lluvia imposibilitaba ver claramente, sin embargo conocía los terrenos perfectamente.

Mientras tanto en el pasillo del tercer piso se encontraba una desconcertada Hermione, no se explicaba lo que había pasado, los estallidos de los hechizos ya no se escuchaban el pasillo estaba desierto y totalmente oscuro ¿Habrá terminado la batalla? ¿Que paso con Harry y los demás? Y sobre todo se preguntaba quién era aquel misterioso hombre quien la había rescatado de una atroz muerte.

Lo último que recordaba era estar en el despacho del director con Harry observando en el pensadero los últimos recuerdos del Profesor Snape, lagrimas de extrema tristeza surcaron su rostro, sentía una serie de sentimientos encontrados tristeza, dolor, ira, impotencia, entendimiento y se preguntaba que había hecho el profesor para que la vida fuera tan dura e injusta con él, aquel hombre que dedico su vida a proteger al hijo de su peor enemigo y todo por amor a su madre, quien le dio la espalda cuando más la necesitaba, no comprendía como Lily Potter fue incapaz de perdonarlo por aquel error que había cometido, aquel error que fue el detonante para orillarlo cada vez más al servicio de Voldemort, ya había tenido suficiente, secó sus lagrimas y fue de regreso a la batalla, Voldemort había retirado a los mortifagos, pero las criaturas oscuras aun se encontraban en el Castillo, escucho un grito agonizante proveniente del tercer piso así que fue corriendo a auxiliar a aquella persona, al llegar al tercer piso vio como un vampiro le arrebataba la vida a uno de los estudiantes, Hermione con un potente hechizo expulsó a la criatura oscura, pero no se percató que mas vampiros se aproximaban, al igual que hombres lobos, lo próximo que recordaba era una luz brillante y un hombre quien acabó con todas las criaturas oscuras, extrañamente se sintió segura, después todo fue oscuridad.

Con un movimiento de varita iluminó el pasillo y a paso decidido fue en busca de respuestas, bajó las escaleras a toda prisa, y se detuvo frente a un aula al escuchar una voz extrañamente familiar, sintió que su sangre abandonaba su cuerpo al oír aquella voz que hacía un año no escuchaba, pero era imposible Dumbledore había muerto, de un estado sorpresivo paso a un estado de ira, al recordar como aquel anciano a quien admiraba había sido capaz de manipular y manejar a su antojo la vida del Profesor Snape, ¿Por qué le pedía algo a cambio de ayudar a salvar la vida de sus propios miembros de la orden del fénix? ¿Por qué obligarlo a proteger a Harry en contra de su voluntad? ¿Por qué obligarlo regresar al lado de Voldemort, cuando sabia que el Profesor seria torturado gravemente? ¿Y porque obligarlo a matarlo? Definitivamente ganaría la total confianza de Voldemort pero ¿a qué costo? Obviamente no le importaba que todo mundo lo odiara después de saber que él había sido quien le diera muerte, ¿Por qué no pelear juntos? El Profesor Snape fue un mago muy poderoso sin duda podían haber planeado alguna estrategia alternativa, Hermione se alejo poco a poco de aquel sitio no encontraba alguna explicación lógica de lo que sucedía a no ser que... –Tempus, susurró Hermione, al ver aparecer la fecha en que se encontraba inconscientemente dejó caer la varita, se encontraba en complete estado de shock, esto no podía estar pasando, ¿como era posible viajar tantos años en el tiempo?, de pronto escucho pasos aproximarse, por el pasillo rápidamente recupero su varita y uso un hechizo desilusionador y salió corriendo de aquel lugar dirigiéndose a las afueras del castillo; su mente estaba confusa, corrió y corrió sin percatarse que había salido del castillo, hasta que sintió la fría lluvia empapar su ropa, no le importaba en lo mas minimo siguió corriendo hasta que chocó con una figura oscura quedando encima de el.

―¿Pero que demonios es…? Snape quedo estupefacto al reconocer a la chica con quien había chocado

―¿Señorita Granger? ― a pesar de la oscuridad que los envolvía los ojos de Hermione lo miraban en completo Shock no era posible esa voz la reconocería en cualquier sitio

―Pro.. ¿Profesor Snape?


	3. Chapter 3

Muchas Gracias Por sus comentarios, me alegra que les guste la historia, intentare subir 2 capítulos a la semana, disfruten de la lectura!

CAPITULO 3

― ¡Finite Incantatem! ― Dijo Snape al revelar a una oculta Hermione

―Señorita Granger, quiere explicarme ¿que demonios hace fuera del castillo a horas inapropiadas?

Pero Hermione no podía articular palabra alguna, se encontraba en completo estado de shock viendo a su temido profesor de pociones con vida y diferente en cierta forma.

― ¿Granger? ¿Granger?, ¿quiere salir de una vez de su estado de estupefacción?, ¿Granger? ¡Oh, por Merlín! ¡Aquamanti! Grito Snape.

Hermione recibió el impacto del agua directamente en el rostro terminándola de empaparla completamente

―Pro.. Pro... ¿Profesor Snape? ¿Es usted?

― No Granger soy Filius Flitwick ¿o esperaba ver a Salazar Slytherin?

―Pero, es, ¡es imposible! ¿Profesor que está pasando? Primero soy atacada por hombres lobo y vampiros, después un extraño me salva, escuche al Profesor Dumbledore, estamos en una época distinta y usted, usted esta aquí, vivo y luce tan...tan joven.

―Granger ¿acaso se golpeo la cabeza o bebió alguna poción?

― No Profesor, y no estoy alucinando

―Granger le advierto que si se trata esto de una bro..

Pero Snape no termino la frase puesto que escucharon un aullido y pisadas acercarse a ellos.

― ¡Señor es un hombre lobo! Exclamo Hermione

―Felicidades Granger a reconocido a una de las criaturas oscuras más peligrosas que existen en el mundo mágico, ahora cállese y sígame

― ¡Pero señor! ¿Escuchó algo de lo que dije?

Pero Snape no voltio a verla, con largas zancadas se dirigía al Castillo

Hermione corría prácticamente para alcanzarlo

― ¡Profesor! Por favor espere, ¡Profesor! ¡Severus Snape! ¿Quiere escucharme maldito murciélago?

Snape se detuvo abruptamente girándose lentamente con incredulidad reflejada en su rostro ¿Acaso escucho bien, y la sabelotodo Granger lo había insultado?

― ¡100 puntos menos Gryffindor! Como te atreves niña insolente, hablarle así a un profes...

Snape se congelo al observar la criatura oscura que estaba a unos metros de su estudiante listo para atacar

―Granger no se mueva ―susurró Snape sacando lentamente la varita

―Profesor que pa..

― ¡Desmaius! Grito Snape apuntando directamente al hombre lobo pero este solo perdió el equilibrio

―Granger corra al castillo lo más rápido que pueda, intentare detenerlo

― ¡Pero señor! no lo dejare solo con un hombre lobo

―Es una orden Granger ahora ¡largo!

― ¡No!, usted no podrá solo con el déjeme ayudarle

―Chica estúpida ¡fuera de aquí!

Pero el hombre lobo ya se había recuperado del aturdimiento y estaba a punto de atacarlos, Snape sabía que no poseía la suficiente fuerza como para derribar las defensas mágicas de la criatura, así que protegió a Hermione con su cuerpo apartándola del hombre lobo.

Mientras tanto en los dormitorios de Gryffindor.

― ¿Qué hiciste que Canuto? ¿Estas loco?

―Cálmate Cornamenta es solo para darle un susto a Snape, así dejará de meter su gran nariz en donde no lo llaman, oh vamos Cornamenta ¿no crees que es una broma genial?

― ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Puede herir a Lunático! O peor puede revelar su secreto, y lo expulsaran de la escuela

―Eh no pensé en eso...

― ¡Claro! Ese es tu problema nunca piensas antes de actuar, ahora vamos, antes de que Quejicus vea a Lunático

― ¡Pero Cornamenta! Está lloviendo y hace frio

Pero James no le hizo caso, sacó su capa de invisibilidad y se dirigió a las afueras del castillo, al llegar a la entrada vio la escena frente a él, Snape tenía la varita apuntando directamente a Lunático pero cuando escucho pronunciar la maldición asesina se transformo rápidamente dirigiéndose hacia Remus, seguido por Sirius.

―Avada kedav…

Pero Snape no completo el hechizo, un ciervo con grandes astas se interpuso entre ellos y el hombre lobo, seguido por un perro grande y negro, juntos obligaron a la criatura a alejarse hacia el bosque prohibido.

El profesor de pociones quedo aturdido, ese ciervo lo reconocería en cualquier parte, pero no era posible Potter había muerto y también Black

― ¡Señor! Hay que irnos, clamaba Hermione jalándolo del brazo, pero Snape no respondía.

― ¿Profesor? ¡Por favor señor! Debemos regresar al castillo, no es seguro aquí.

Snape comenzó a caminar como autómata con la mirada perdida dejándose guiar por su estudiante, no podía comprender lo sucedido era ¡imposible! Hermione tampoco comprendía la situación ¿Por qué se puso así el profesor?, lo guió hacia las puertas de entrada del castillo y ambos se derrumbaron en el suelo frio de piedra, cada uno perdidos en sus mentes.

Hermione saco su varita y con un hechizo ambos quedaron secos al instante, pero Snape aun no reaccionaba.

― ¿Profesor?, ¿se encuentra bien?

― Vaya, vaya ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? Estudiantes fuera de la cama, señora Norris estamos de suerte.

―Largo de aquí Filch Granger cumple detención conmigo

―Ah puedo verlo Snape pero dígame ¿Dónde está el profesor que impuso tal detención a horas inapropiadas?

― ¿a caso estas ciego Filch?

― ¡Niño insolente! Como te atreves a hablarme así, espera a que el director se entere de tus aventuras nocturnas.

― Señor Filch lo que Snape trata de decir es que la profesora Mcgonagall nos pidió que limpiáramos las armaduras y estas fueron las ultimas que nos faltaban y ya nos dirigíamos a los dormitorios.

―Granger que esta...

―Exactamente Snape ya hemos terminado de limpiarlas, ahora señor Filch si nos disculpa debemos irnos

Poco a poco comenzaron alejarse del lugar, seguidos por la mirada aguda de Filch

―No señora Norris, no me trago ese cuento, síguelos yo iré a buscar al Director.

Al voltear en la esquina y asegurándose de que nadie los viera u oyese Snape acorraló a Hermione.

―Dígame Granger ¿que pretende desautorizándome de esa forma?

― ¿Desautorizarlo? Señor ¿acaso no se ha dado cuenta?

― ¡Oh! Granger por favor ilumíneme con su infinita sabiduría ― se burlo Snape

―Creo que esto lo aclarará todo, ― Hermione saco su varita y exclamó

― ¡Tempus!

En el aire apareció la fecha en la que se encontraban, los ojos de Snape desorbitados al ver la fecha en la que se encontraban, no podía ser, los números en el aire 1976, eso significa que…

―Esta viva, ella está aquí ―susurró Snape

Hermione sabía perfectamente a quien se refería con "ella", y los números desaparecieron del aire, pero Snape no apartaba la vista de donde habían aparecido.

―Buenas noches, puedo saber que hacen 2 estudiantes vagando por el castillo a estas horas.

Esa voz no podía ser de... Snape dirigió la mirada hacia el anciano, allí estaba el gran mago en frente de el, el mago a quien se vio obligado asesinar, las palabras se negaban a salir de la boca de Snape, habían sido demasiadas sorpresas para una noche.

― ¡Profesor Dumbledore! Dijo Hermione

―


	4. Chapter 4

DESAFORTUNADAMENTE ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN PERO AGRADEZCO A J.K.R QUE NOS PERMITA USARLOS PARA RECREAR NUEVAS HISTORIAS. DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA.

CAPITULO 4

― ¡Canuto! , vamos hay que encontrar a Snape, estoy seguro que irá con el director para acusar a lunático y exigir que lo expulsen.

―Dumbledore no expulsara a lunático, si fuera peligroso no lo habrían aceptado en la escuela desde el inicio, además es la palabra de Quejicus contra la nuestra, y fue el quien metió su narizota donde no lo llaman.

―Canuto, recuérdame ¿quien mando a Snape al Sauce Boxeador?, sé que la palabra de Quejicus no vale nada pero si difunde a toda la escuela que hay un hombre lobo entre ellos el director se verá obligado a expulsarlo.

― ¡Hey! Ya te dije que solo era para darle un pequeño susto, pero tienes razón hermano hay que buscarlo y darle una lección a esa pequeña serpiente entrometida para que mantenga su boca cerrada, mm su boca cerrada, podríamos ponerle pegamento ¿tienes el mapa?

―No, lo e dejado en el dormitorio, vamos no hay tiempo que perder.

Ambos usaron un hechizo para secarse y corrieron hacia el interior del castillo, atravesando diversos pasillos secretos para llegar a la torre de Gryffindor rápidamente, al llegar se dirigieron al dormitorio donde James mantenía oculto el mapa.

― ¡lo tengo! ¡Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas! ―en el mapa comenzaron aparecer líneas plasmando el castillo entero.

―Snape, donde esta Snape, ¡aquí! ―Dijo Sirius señalando el mapa donde se podía leer los nombres de S. Snape, H. Granger y A. Dumbledore

―Vez, te lo dije Canuto esa serpiente asquerosa fue con el chisme al director, me pregunto quien será H. Granger, no recuerdo haberla visto por la escuela, ¿crees que sea novia de Snape?

― ¿novia? Jajaja que buen chiste cornamenta ¿Quién querría ser novia de Quejicus? Es horrible, esa enorme nariz y su pelo grasiento, claro a no ser que sea ciega la chica, ¿Pero qué hacemos ahora Cornamenta? Si Snape esta con el director no podemos hacer nada.

―Vamos a seguirlos. Dijo James colocándose la capa de invisibilidad.

Mientras tanto en otra parte del castillo…

―Señorita, me temo que no tengo el placer de conocerla, y me gustaría saber como entró al castillo sin autorización, y usted señor Snape podría explicarme ¿como se hizo esos golpes? Ambos síganme a mi despacho.

Snape y Hermione siguieron al director a una distancia razonable, aun no salía del asombro de ver al viejo mago, pero su mente comenzó a correr rápidamente tratando de pensar en como salir de esta situación, obviamente no le diría que venían del futuro, ya no permitiría ser manipulado por la tonta excusa del "bien mayor" ¿Pero como explicaría la presencia de Granger? A no ser que…

― ¡Granger! Dijo Snape por medio de un enlace mental

― ¿Si?

―Disculpe dijo algo señorita

―Ah no director solo pensé en voz alta

― ¿Y decían que era la alumna mas brillante? Que decepcionante, ―dijo Snape.

―Discúlpeme profesor, pero por un motivo los hechizos mentales están PROHIBIDOS en el colegio, además no recuerdo haberle dado permiso para que invadiera mi mente.

―no necesito pedir permiso, y déjese de idioteces Granger, y ahora ponga atención, nadie y cuando digo nadie, es nadie, debe saber que no somos de esta época

― Pero el profesor Dumble…

―Nadie Granger, en especial el director, no debe saber nuestra situación, así que trate de no mirarlo directamente a los ojos, no coma o beba nada que le ofrezca y sobretodo mantenga su boca cerrada, déjeme a mi resolver esta situación ¿quedo claro?

―si señor

― ¡Gomas ácidas! Dijo el director y al instante la gárgola que custodiaba su despacho se deslizo revelando las escaleras, ambos siguieron al director sin percatarse que los iban siguiendo.

―Tomen asiento por favor, ¿gustan algo de beber?

―No señor gracias. ― dijo Snape

― ¿Y usted señorita? Debería de probar estos dulces de limón son deliciosos

―Gracias director pero no soy muy aficionada a los dulces.

―Es una pena, son deliciosos, en fin creo que ambos tienen mucho que explicar, ¿Señorita puede decirme quien es usted y como ingresó al castillo?

―Si me permite director yo puedo explicarle, ella es Hermione Granger, es una amiga que estudiaba en el colegio de Salem, en América, y recientemente se mudó a Londres.

―Pero eso no explica su presencia en esta noche.

―es mi culpa director, hoy llegamos a Londres, tan pronto nos establecimos decidí visitar a Sn, a Severus,

― ¿decidió visitarlo a estas horas de la noche? No es muy apropiado para una jovencita

―Bueno es que tenía muchas ganas de verlo, lo extrañaba demasiado

― ¿y como ingreso al castillo?

―Yo descubrí un pasadizo que conecta al sauce boxeador con la casa de los gritos y le indique a Hermione como entrar, así es como conseguí estos golpes, no fui muy rápido utilizando el hechizo para inmovilizar el sauce.

Los ojos de Dumbledore estaban fijos en los de Snape tratando de entrar en su mente y confirmar lo que le decía, imágenes falsas comenzaron a surgir en la mente de Snape detallando los acontecimientos tal y como los había explicado, el director poco a poco se retiró de la mente del estudiante.

―Bien, debo decir que estoy muy decepcionado señor Snape, salir del castillo a horas inapropiadas y arriesgar la vida no sola la suya si no también la de esta jovencita rompiendo un sinfín de reglas, un centenar de puntos serán descontados de Slytherin y servirá detención con Filch por un periodo de 60 días a partir del próximo curso, en cuanto a usted señorita debo llamar a sus padres para notificarles su presencia en el castillo y vengan a recogerla

―De hecho director mis padres no están en este momento, tuvieron una emergencia y tuvieron que viajar de vuelta a América, por eso es que decidí visitar a mi amigo.

―Bien, le asignare una habitación por esta noche y mañana partirá junto con los estudiantes en el expresso, ¿Muffi?

― ¿Si director en que puede servir muffi al señor director?

― Escolta a la Señorita a la habitación de huéspedes

―Si director Muffi vive para servir a Hogwarts, por favor señorita sígame, Hermionie se levanto de su asiento y siguió a la elfina fuera de la oficina

―Señor Snape valla a la enfermería para que le curen esos golpes

― Si director― Snape se levanto dirigiéndose a la salida del despacho tomando la perilla de la puerta cuando escuchó al director.

― Y ¿Señor Snape? Me temo que no es necesario recordarle su más completa discreción con respecto a la condición de su compañero.

Los ojos de Snape destellaban una ira incandescente al recordar aquella ocasión en que fue obligado a guardar silencio.

―No señor director no lo e olvidado― dijo Snape saliendo del despacho tratando de contener su ira.

Hermione lo esperaba junto a la gárgola, acompañada de la elfina quien se balanceaba de un pie a otro impaciente, cuando vio a Snape bajar de las escaleras.

― ¿Señor?

―Vaya a descansar Granger mañana hablaremos― dijo Snape mientras seguía su camino hacia las mazmorras.

―Señorita, Muffi debe seguir ordenes, acompáñeme por favor.

La elfina llevo a Hermione a uno de las habitaciones del castillo la cual estaba custodiada por una pintura de un unicornio, la elfina dijo la contraseña e ingresaron a la habitación.

―Si necesita algo la señorita llame a Muffi, Muffi es feliz de servir.

―Gracias Muffi eres muy amable.

La elfina desapareció y Hermione se derrumbó en la cama durmiéndose al instante.

Mientras tanto en las mazmorras Snape se dirigía a los dormitorios de Slytherin, tratando de procesar todo lo que había sucedido, al llegar susurró la contraseña, una de las ventajas de haber sido jefe de casa era el saber como revelar las contraseñas de cualquier lugar del castillo, entro y se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala común.

―Esto es una pesadilla― dijo Snape cerrando los ojos, y no supo mas

En el despacho del director…

―Bien, muchachos ¿Puedo saber porque espiaban una conversación privada?

― ¡Director! ¿Cómo lo supo? ―Dijo Sirius quitándose la capa.

―Tengo mis métodos señor Black, ahora explíquense.

―Bueno director es que estábamos preocupados por Remus, creímos que Snape revelaría la condición de nuestro amigo y lo expulsaría.

―Señor Potter no tienen de que preocuparse, e llegado a un acuerdo con el señor Snape de que mantendría el secreto del señor Lupin, ahora vayan a sus dormitorios, y tengan cuidado de no ser vistos.

―Gracias Director― dijeron al unísono saliendo del despacho.

―Te lo dije Cornamenta el viejo Dumbly jamás permitiría la expulsión de Lunático

―Si ya estoy mas tranquilo, aun así hay que dejarle claro a Snape que no se meta con nosotros, mañana sale el expresso ¿Qué te parece una broma de despedida? No querremos que Snapy se olvide de nosotros ¿o si Canuto?

― ¡por supuesto que no! y se justamente que broma usar, vamos cornamenta hay que prepararlo todo, mañana lunático estará débil así que colagusano puede ayudarnos.

Y así ambos se dirigieron al dormitorio


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

A la mañana siguiente Severus estaba confundido cuando se despertó, esta no era su habitación, miró a su alrededor tratando de descubrir dónde estaba, entonces se dio cuenta, ¡estaba en la sala común de Slytherin! ¿Qué demonios hacia aquí con los estudiantes? ¿Por qué no podía recordar lo que pasó anoche? ¿Qué tipo de emergencia ocurrió para que decidiera dormir aquí? seguramente los estúpidos gemelos Weasley me jugaron una broma, ya me encargare de ellos, oh no, doble de pociones con los descerebrados Gryffindor, y lo peor otra de las estúpidas e inútiles reuniones de personal, soportando el incesante parloteo de la vieja de McGonagall ensalzando la brillantez de Granger, ¿Granger? Y de pronto recordó los últimos acontecimientos.

Ahogando un gemido, Severus se levantó del sillón y se dirigió al cuarto de baño donde se vio reflejado en el espejo, era extraño volverse a ver tan joven, su mano recorrió su pálida piel del rostro, habían desaparecido las arrugas y líneas de expresión, con una mirada más crítica se dio cuenta de que él era un joven flaco y huesudo, sus manos parecían demasiado grandes para sus brazos, ah y por supuesto no podía faltar su encantador cabello.

Oh Merlín, era un mocoso de quince años de edad, justo la edad que mas despreciaba, absolutamente no quería pasar por la escuela de nuevo, cuando era estudiante, se sentía solo y miserable, víctima de abusos, burlas y bromas de mal gusto, había hecho toda clase de errores, errores que lo persiguieron hasta el día de su "muerte", no, definitivamente no cometería los mismos errores, pero lo más frustrante era que ayer era el director de Hogwarts y ahora tendría que compartir clases con estúpidos cabezas huecas, y ¡acompañado de la insufrible sabelotodo Granger!

―Hey Snape ¿que te pasa? ¿Nunca te habías visto en un espejo? Jaja Eso explica las cosas

― ¿Mulciber?

― ¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano Snape?, en dos días será la reunión en la mansión Malfoy ¿iras cierto?

―Por supuesto, no me la perdería

―Bien, volveré a dormir, nos vemos mas tarde.

―Definitivamente necesito una ducha para aclarar mi mente― pensaba Snape mientras se dirigía al dormitorio a recoger algo de ropa.

Al salir de la ducha Snape se vistió rápidamente deteniéndose a observar su antebrazo izquierdo, la marca tenebrosa inexistente en su pálida piel, un error que no volvería a cometer. Y con determinación salió de los dormitorios en busca de Granger.

― ¿Muffi?

― ¿Qué puede hacer Muffi por la señorita?

―Muffi ¿podrías por favor conseguirme ropa limpia?

―Si señorita Muffi traerá ropa limpia a la señorita.

―Gracias

Hermione salió de la ducha y se vistió con la ropa que le trajo la elfina aun no entendía el porqué estaba aquí, ¿Quién era ese extraño hombre?, definitivamente tendría que hablar con el Profesor Snape, justo en ese instante tocaron a la puerta, Hermione se apresuro a abrir y vio que era su profesor.

―Buenos días señor, pase, tome asiento por favor

―Buen día Granger creí que aun estaría durmiendo.

―No profesor siempre me levanto temprano a leer un poco.

―Bien, Señorita Granger tenemos mucho que discutir, al igual que usted ignoro lo que está pasando, no tengo ni idea de cómo llegamos aquí, y para ser sincero pensé que había muerto, dígame que es lo que recuerda.

―Después de que lo dejáramos en la casa de los gritos me dirigí con Harry al despacho del director en busca del pensadero y…

― ¿Qué? ¿Usted vio mis recuerdos?, ¿a caso el imbécil de Potter tenía planeado enseñárselo a todo mundo? Ese chico estúpido, jamás debí dárselos. ― bramaba Snape furiosamente.

―Señor, no comentare nada a nadie de lo que vi en el pensadero se lo prometo.

― Después hablaremos de ello, por ahora continúe con el relato Granger

―Después de que Salí del despacho del director escuche un grito proveniente del tercer piso, corrí para auxiliar a esa persona y al llegar había vampiros y hombres lobos y…

― ¿Sola Granger? Estúpida valentía Gryffindor, ¿Dónde estaba Weasley y Potter?

―Ron estaba con su familia, acababan de perder a Fred y Harry se dirigía al bosque prohibido

―Ya veo, continúe

―Cuando los vampiros notaron mi presencia estaban a punto de atacarme, pero de pronto una luz muy brillante apareció de la nada y un hombre surgió de ella acabando con las criaturas, solamente dijo, "ahora sé porque te eligió" me extendió su mano y la tome, lo siguiente que supe es que estaba aquí en esta época.

― ¿recuerda el aspecto que tenía ese hombre?

―No logre verlo bien, la luz aun me cegaba y estaba aterrada, pero de alguna manera me sentía segura con su presencia, ¿profesor, que haremos ahora?, ¿Hay forma de regresar a nuestra época?

―Me temo que no Granger, viajes en el tiempo es un tema aislado, hay poca información al respecto, usted ira conmigo a mi casa, pase lo que pase, manténgase en silencio, mantenga su varita cerca siempre, el tren parte en una hora vendré a buscarla más tarde.

― ¿Señor?, ¿como debo llamarlo?, es decir, se supone que somos amigos, y llamarle profesor sería extraño.

―Granger, enfrente de otras personas se dirigirá a mi por mi nombre, a solas seguirá llamándome profesor o señor.

Y Snape salió de la habitación, tenía que pensar y juntar las piezas del rompecabezas, pero primero un problema a la vez, no quería regresar a casa de sus padres, no soportaría ver el rostro del hombre que hizo su niñez un infierno y mucho menos que Granger viera la condición deplorable en que vivían, pero su madre aun seguía con vida, quizás averiguaría más acerca de la familia Prince, no contaba con dinero como para rentar un cuarto así que ¿Qué opción tenia?, su "hogar" era su única opción, tendría que encargarse de Tobías de una vez por todas, siguió caminando por los pasillos hasta que..

―Mira a quien tenemos aquí Cornamenta, nuestro más querido compañero Quejicus

― ¡Oh! Canuto ¿ya viste? Por fin Quejicus se lavo el pelo. Jaja

Snape detuvo su andar abruptamente, la ira pura reflejada en su rostro al escuchar aquel maldito sobrenombre, ya había tenido suficiente de burlas en su vida pasada como para soportar de nuevo a este par, sus nudillos se volvieron blancos de apretar con fuerza la varita, y poco a poco dio vuelta para enfrentarlos.

―Creo que Snapy no se levanto de buen humor hoy, ¿Qué te pasa Quejicus? ¿Tuviste mala noche? ¿A caso tu noviecita vio lo feo que eras y huyo?

―oye Quejicus si sabes que Halloween ya paso ¿verdad?, vestido asi pareces un ¡murciélago!, que buen titulo "Quejicus, el murciélago de Slytherin" jaja

―Creo cornamenta que le queda mejor "Quejicus el murciélago de las mazmorras"

James y Sirus no paraban de burlarse y reírse, Snape levanto la varita apuntando directamente a Sirius, de la varita comenzaban a salir chispas, el hechizo estaba a punto de salir de su boca, Hermione había escuchado todo, ahora entendía el resentimiento que tenia Snape hacia Sirius, siempre discutían en las reuniones de la orden, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue la actitud del padre de Harry, en apariencia eran idénticos, sin embargo, su carácter era todo lo contrario, estaba a punto de intervenir cuando en una esquina apareció la Profesora McGonagall

―Señor Snape baje inmediatamente esa varita.

Pero Snape estaba cegado por la ira, e ignoró por completo a su ex colega

―Señor Snape, he dicho que baje la varita

― ¡Severus! Aquí estas, te he estado buscando ― intervino Hermione jalándolo del brazo

Snape al reconocer la voz de la chica, bajo la varita dirigiendo su atención a la chica.

―Señor Snape, sabe perfectamente que está prohibido hechizar a sus compañeros, desafortunadamente el periodo ha terminado y no me es permitido descontar más puntos, después de todo Slytherin comenzara con 100 puntos menos en el próximo periodo cortesía suya debo agregar, sin embargo tendrá detención por una semana al inicio del periodo.

― ¡Pero profesora, ellos fueron los que comenzaron a insultarlo! Reclamó Hermione

―Esa no es excusa para atacar a otro estudiante señorita, ya el director me informó de su presencia en el castillo, y como no es estudiante nuestra le pido que se abstenga de comentarios fuera de lugar, ahora todos vayan a preparar sus cosas que el tren no tarda en llegar.

Hermione no podía creer lo que escuchaba decir de su ex jefa de casa, era imposible ¿Cuántas veces la escucho discutir con el profesor Snape acerca de no tener favoritismos? ¡Que hipócrita!

―Granger, que sea la última vez que interviene en mis asuntos ― dijo Snape pronunciando cada palabra lentamente en un tono amenazante.

―Discúlpeme señor, pero trataba de evitar una tragedia

― ¡Chica estúpida! ¿A caso piensa que no tengo el suficiente autocontrol como para enfrentar a ese par de imbéciles? ¿Me cree tan.. ―pero no termino la frase pues una muy conocida voz resonó por los pasillos.

―¡Lily! Espérame, debo darle este libro a Frank antes de irnos

―Está bien Alice, pero no te tardes.

El rostro de Severus palideció, no se había preparado mentalmente para volver a verla, su ángel vuelto a la vida, tragó saliva para deshacer el bulto que se había formado en su garganta, 17 largos años anhelando volver a escuchar su voz, y ahora aquí estaba ella ¡viva!, una lagrima traicionera recorrió su mejilla, quedo hipnotizado viendo a su amor perdido, Hermione observaba la escena, sintió un pinchazo en el corazón al recordar la indiferencia de Lily Potter hacia su "amigo", ver a su temido profesor en lagrimas por la única persona a quien amó y que esta lo traicionara de la manera más ruin la llenaron de ira.

―¿Profesor?, hay que irnos, el tren está por salir.

Pero Snape no respondía, sus ojos permanecían clavados en la joven mujer pelirroja.

―¡Hey Evans! Yo llevare tu equipaje al tren, vamos debemos conseguir asientos

―Gracias James, pero estoy esperando a Alice

―Oh, pues entonces esperare aquí contigo, ¡Peter! Lleva el equipaje de Evans a nuestro compartimento y dile a Canuto que esté preparado.

Peter tomo el pesado equipaje y se fue a los carruajes, Snape no apartaba la mirada y Hermione seguían cada movimiento de la rata traidora.

―Vamos Granger, aun hay muchas cosas que hacer. ―Snape encerró todos sus sentimientos bajo los más fuertes escudos de oclumancia, no era el momento para perder el control, así que tomaron otra dirección para evitar encontrarse con Evans y Potter, fuera del castillo subieron a los carruajes, Hermione estaba preocupada por el comportamiento de su ex profesor, si para ella era difícil estar en una época diferente alejada de las personas que la amaban, no podía imaginar el sentir de su profesor al regresar y revivir su pasado, pero una cosa estaba segura, su profesor no estaría solo esta vez, ella se encargaría de ayudarlo en todo lo que este a su alcance.


	6. Chapter 6

LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ NOMBRADOS NO ME PERTENECEN. AGRADEZCO A J.K.R POR PERMITIRNOS USARLOS. GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y MENSAJES, AVECES NO ME DA TIEMPO DE RESPONDERLOS, PERO LES AGRADEZCO QUE SIGAN ESTA HISTORIA. ¡DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA!

CAPITULO 6

Ambos se dirigieron a los carruajes en completo silencio, era un día nublado y el viento se sentía frio, Hermione no dejaba de temblar puesto que solo llevaba una suéter ligero, Snape al percatarse de ello se quito su abrigo y se lo coloco por encima de sus hombros, Hermione se sorprendió ante el detalle de su profesor, jamás ni en un millón de años se hubiese imaginado que su temido profesor de pociones fuera considerado con la "insufrible sabelotodo", solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento, estaba demasiado sorprendida como para hablar, sin embargo el aroma que desprendía la prenda era embriagador. A lo lejos una chica pelirroja estaba igual de sorprendida, nunca había visto a Severus ser atento con otras chicas, y se preguntaba quién podía ser ella, nunca la había visto en la escuela, ni en el barrio donde vivían, la idea de que fuera un pariente era descartable puesto que Severus no tenia mas familia, le intrigaba demasiado la presencia de esa chica, era imposible Severus no tiene amigos y ¿porque le da su abrigo?, se suponía que ella era su única "amiga".

―Emm,, Lily ¿Estas bien?

― ¿Qué? Oh si James estoy bien, solo observaba a esa chica, no la había visto en la escuela.

―Ah, te refieres a Granger, ella viene de América, al parecer es novia de Snape.

― ¿Novia?, jaja James no bromees, Sev no tiene novia, no puede tenerla.

―Si tienes razón ¿Quién se fijaría en él?

―No me refería a eso, es solo que su carácter es tan complicado que dudo que pueda mantener una relación con alguien.

―Da igual lo que Quejicus haga con su vida, mejor dime ¿iras a mi fiesta?, será divertido, además en la mansión tenemos suficientes habitaciones si decides quedarte.

―No se James, pediré permiso a mis padres.

―Vamos Evans te prometo que te la pasaras bien.

―ya veremos James te mandare la respuesta mañana ¿si?

―Ok, pero no aceptare un no de respuesta, ven vamos a nuestro compartimiento.

Ambos se bajaron del carruaje y se subieron al tren buscando el compartimiento que Sirius había reservado.

― ¡Hey Cornamenta por aquí! Dijo Sirius agitando la mano señalándoles el lugar

―Canuto ¿ya está todo listo?

―Si, Peter está afinando los últimos detalles

― ¿Puedo saber de qué hablan?

―Oh Evans, María me pidió que te dijera que tan pronto estuvieras en el tren fueras a buscarla.

Lily vio con desconfianza a Sirius sabia que algo planeaban y trataban de mantenerla al margen, sin protestar se levanto del asiento y se dirigió en busca de su amiga.

―Uff, estuvo cerca, pensaste rápido canuto

―Canuto, Cornamenta ¿quieren decirme que traman? ― Dijo Remus con voz cansada, aun no terminaba de recuperarse de la última transformación, sus músculos estaban muy adoloridos y sus manos no dejaban de temblar.

―Nada en especial lunático solo una broma de despedida, después de todo será un largo verano en que no veremos a nuestro amigo favorito.

―James, ¿hasta cuándo dejaran de comportarse como niños?, ¿no les parece que ya es hora de que maduren?

―No seas aguafiestas lunático, es una inocente broma

―Claro, como la de anoche ¿verdad?, Si Sirius se que mandaste a Snape a mi encuentro.

― ¿Cómo te enteraste?

―El director fue temprano a verme y me explico el incidente

―Escucha Lunático, siento mucho haberte expuesto de esa manera, pero es que Quejicus ya me tenia harto, siempre metiendo su narizota donde no lo llaman y tenía que hacer algo.

―Sirius fue muy irresponsable lo que hiciste y..

― ¡Hay viene! Estén preparados, grito colagusano entrando al compartimiento.

Snape y Hermione entraron al tren, para Hermione era extraño estar sola sin sus amigos que la acompañaran, no conocía a nadie de esa época y su profesor no era muy platicador que digamos, sin embargo lo entendía, y se sentía frustrada porque no podía ayudarlo, no podía romper la barrera de estudiante-profesor y ser simplemente amigos, esperaba que con el tiempo esa barrera se rompiera y que la permitiera ayudarle, fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando una mano la detuvo por el hombro.

―Granger, ¿a caso nunca ve por donde va?, y yo que pensaba que Longbottom era distraído

― ¿A qué se refiere señor?

― ¿Ve esa línea de allí señorita Granger?

―Si, pero ¿Qué significa?

― ¿A caso no sabe reconocer los hechizos trampa Granger? ¿El cambio de época acabó con su sabelotodismo? ―se burlaba Snape

― No señor, esos hechizos se enseñan en la clase de defensa y por si acaso no lo recuerda Profesor, no hemos tenido buenos maestros que nos muestren tales hechizos, y en los libros solo viene lo teórico, ¿podría por favor explicarme de que es este hechizo Profesor?

―Si no hay más remedio, ―dijo Snape irguiéndose, adaptando su postura como lo hacía en clases. ― los hechizos trampa pueden ser trasferibles a determinados lugares, en este caso la entrada, al momento en que atraviesa esa puerta el hechizo se activa, obviamente no fue bien hecho puesto que la línea es visible, con un simple hechizo de reconocimiento podremos ver de qué encantamiento se trata, en este caso se trata del hechizo Desvistio.. ―decía Snape con aburrimiento claro en su voz

― ¿Desvistio? Quiere decir que.. Oh, ¿pero quién sería capaz de hacer tal humillación? ―Y de pronto entendió todo― ¡Sirius!

Snape la veía con cara de burla, le divertía enormemente cuando Granger se enfadaba.

―Bienvenida a mi mundo Granger ― dijo Snape alzando la varita para desactivar el hechizo, ambos pasaron sin problema alguno y buscaron un compartimiento vacio.

― ¡Canuto!, no hiciste bien el hechizo.

―Claro que si, cornamenta, colagusano es testigo de que funcionaba

―Pues obviamente no resulto― decía James sentándose enfadado en el asiento

―Ok, quizás esta no funciono pero aun podemos ir a visitarlo a su compartimiento, quizás le agrade repetir estar de cabeza delante de toda la escuela.

Los ojos de James brillaron ante la propuesta de Sirius, humillar a Snape se había vuelto como una droga para él.

―Si canuto tienes razón.

Hermione encontró un compartimiento vacio y ambos se instalaron en el, Snape alzó la varita y coloco varios hechizos alrededor para evitar ser escuchados y que ningún intruso los sorprendiese. Hermione aun estaba enfadada al pensar en la tremenda humillación que hubiesen pasado si su profesor no hubiese detectado a tiempo la trampa, no entendía la crueldad de esos chicos ¿Por qué, ensañarse con el profesor si él no les hizo nada?, de pronto escucho un ruido proveniente del estomago de su profesor, era claro que no había comido nada, así que Hermione sacó una manzana y se la entrego, Snape veía con desconfianza la manzana sin embargo, desde que llegaron a esa época no había comido alimento alguno, así que sin más tomó la manzana y comenzó a comerla.

― ¿Señor?, voy al tocador, regreso enseguida, ―dijo Hermione retirando los hechizos de bloqueo y se dirigió al tocador, Snape no volteo a verla solo logró asentir, escucho pasos acercándose al compartimiento, risas se extendían por el pasillo y supo de inmediato de quienes se trataban, no estaba de humor como para soportar las estupideces de esos malditos mocosos, y antes de bloquear la puerta escucho la voz burlesca de James.

―Hola Snapy ¿Nos extrañaste?

― ¿y donde está tu noviecita Quejicus? ¿Ya tan pronto te abandonó? lastima, aquí mi buen amigo Peter quería conocerla.

Snape solo se cruzó de brazos tratando de controlarse y no perder la calma, era difícil hacerlo, sus heridas y viejos recuerdos volvían abrirse, su odio emergía de lo más profundo de su ser, pero él era un mago adulto y no caería en provocaciones.

―Vamos SAP ¿no quieres jugar?, ¿no me dirás lo arrogante que soy? ¿Acaso Granger te comió la lengua?

Continuaba James tratando de provocarlo, sabía que la profesora McGonagall era quien vigilaba el tren, quería que Snape tuviera más detenciones, después de todo su jefa de casa no lo castigaría, sobre todo porque le ha dado el triunfo a Gryffindor en el quidittch, sin embargo, Snape continuaba impasible, muchos estudiantes habían salido de sus compartimientos a ver qué era lo que pasaba, y reían ante los insultos de los merodeadores

―Vaya vaya, miren chicos quien viene aquí, hola Granger es un gusto volver a encontrarte

Hermione había escuchado las burlas de James y sus amigos y decidió jugar sucio también.

―Ah Claro eres el Imbécil descerebrado amante del quidittch ¿cierto?, si he oído de ti, e imagino que ellos son tus fieles lacayos. ―dijo Hermione burlándose, Snape aun no expresaba nada pero sentía una gran satisfacción la forma en la que Granger se dirigía al padre de su mejor amigo, risas se escuchaban en el pasillo, puesto que no todos los días escuchaban a una chica insultar al ícono de Gryffindor.

―Creo que tuvimos un mal comienzo, Hola soy James Potter, el es Sirius Black y Peter Petigrew, linda se que vienes de otro continente y sabes, no te conviene juntarte con gente de poca clase, además Quejicus es horrible, míralo, ese cabello grasiento, su enorme nariz, su piel pálida, ropa sacada del basurero, iwck hasta dan ganas de vomitar, si gustas puedes acompañarnos y pasar un buen rato, porque como que este compartimento comienza apestar ¿no creen chicos?

―Si de seguro Quejicus ¡no lavo sus pantalones!.. Dijo Peter

Hermione recordó unas palabras similares cuando recién inicio Hogwarts, era curioso que esas palabras fueron dirigidas hacia su hijo, definitivamente Harry era muy distinto a su padre.

―Gracias Potter pero debo declinar su muy atenta invitación, me temo que quien está con personas equivocadas es usted, y para su información ese olor proviene de otro lado mm, huele como a "perro mojado" ―dando énfasis a cada palabra dirigiendo la mirada hacia Sirius quien solo se quedo con la boca abierta. ―ahora si nos disculpan Severus y yo tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar. ―Dijo Hermione dirigiéndose hacia Snape dándole un casto beso en la boca, cerro con fuerza el compartimento, provocando que James perdiera el equilibrio y callera, todos se reían sin parar ver al capitán de Gryffindor siendo rechazado era algo memorable.

―Vamos James, vamos a nuestro compartimento. ―dijo Sirius ayudándole a levantarse

―Te juro canuto que esta me la pagan, nadie me rechaza de esa manera, ¿puedes creerlo? Eligio a ¡Snape! A esa vil serpiente asquerosa.

―Calma amigo ya idearemos algo para fastidiar a Snapy y su noviecita

―Puedo adivinar que la broma no resulto como esperaban ¿cierto?

―ni que lo digas canuto, iba todo bien, hasta que apareció Granger.

―¿Granger? ¿Quién es?

―la noviecita de Snape.

―no sabia que tuviera novia

―Es una larga historia Lunatico ya te la contaremos

―Granger ¿Cuántas veces debo decirle que no se meta en mis asuntos?

―Lo siento profesor pero esto también se volvió asunto mío, además ¿Por qué no se defendió? Ellos no paraban de insultarle.

―Granger, quizás tenga el cuerpo de un estúpido adolecente pero mi mente es la de un adulto quien no se deja llevar por provocaciones infantiles además he escuchado insultos peores durante 15 años como profesor, ya no me afectan en lo mas mínimo, y puedo saber ¿Por qué demonios me beso?

Hermione lo miraba con desconfianza, es cierto que escuchaba insultos muy hirientes por parte de sus compañeros dirigidos al profesor, pero pudo ver en su mirada que si le afectaban esos insultos solo que trataba de demostrar lo contrario.

―lo siento señor, pero Potter no tiene ningún derecho a insultarlo y a decir todas esas cosas de usted, además creo que el está equivocado, usted es un gran hombre.

―No me conoce en lo absoluto Granger, y por favor a la próxima vez absténgase de tales impulsos.

Dijo Snape sacando uno de sus libros, era obvio que daba por terminado el tema y no quería ser molestado, Hermione se sentó junto a la ventana observando el paisaje en silencio, el tren estaba a punto de llegar a la estación, se sentía preocupada porque no llevaba ropa de cambio ni dinero, y dudaba que el joven profesor tuviese, tenia curiosidad de conocer a los padres de Snape, según lo que le conto Harry su profesor no llevaba una buena vida familiar, sin embargo el lucia apacible con toda esta situación, y de pronto el tren se detuvo.

―Andando Granger aun hay un largo camino que recorrer.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

— ¿Señor? ¿a dónde iremos?—cuestionó Hermione saliendo del compartimento siguiendo a su profesor de cerca, este solo se limitó a seguir caminando e ignoró por completo la pregunta de su ex alumna, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, recordando Viejas memorias desgarradoras, el recordar la ausencia de su madre en la estación de tren año tras año, lo llenaba de profunda tristeza, solo observaba como los demás padres recogían a sus hijos con gran alegría de volverlos a tener en casa, mientras el debía limitarse a la caridad de los Evans o si tenía un poco de dinero tomaba el autobús para dirigirse a "casa", si a eso se le podía llamar casa, al llegar podía recordar el pútrido aroma que desprendía su "hogar" alcohol y Tabaco, y la imagen de su "padre" tirado de borracho en el sofá, mientras que su madre permanecía impasible observando un punto fijo en la pared sin percatarse si quiera que había llegado, nunca fue recibido por un abrazo o un beso, ¡diablos!, ni siquiera le preguntaban como había ido el curso escolar o como se sentía. Pero este no era el momento para pensar en eso, tenía otras cosas más importantes que resolver aún. Hermione por poco choca con él, ya que detuvo su andar abruptamente, y vio el motivo de tal parada, su profesor tenia la Mirada fija en una familia quien mantenía abrazada a una chica pelirroja, se trataba de la madre de Harry y al parecer esas personas eran sus abuelos, y se pregunto lo que había pasado con ellos, puesto que la tía de Harry nunca explico las circunstancias de sus muertes, le perturbaba la manera en que su profesor veía la escena, tenía una Mirada de anhelo, dolor y arrepentimiento.

—Vamos Granger sígame— dijo Snape recobrando la compostura, no se sentía listo para encarar su pasado, era demasiado doloroso, ver a esa familia quien le abrió muchas veces la puerta de su casa cuando Tobías ahogado en alcohol lo corría de su casa por días sin alimento alguno. Hermione tenía muchas preguntas, pero al ver el semblante herido de su profesor la hizo reconsiderar, ya tendría tiempo para tales cuestiones, sin mas obedeció y se limitó a seguirlo en absoluto silencio, siguieron caminando un par de metros cuando Hermione sintió un fuerte golpe en el hombro, alguien había chocado con ella.

—Ah disculpe fue mi culpa iba un poco distraída—dijo Hermione sobándose el brazo, esperaba que la otra persona también se disculpara pero nunca llegaron las palabras esperadas.

—Pues a la próxima fíjate por donde caminas, anormal. —dijo una mujer alta y delgada de cabello negro.

—Creo que quien debe disculparse es otra persona Petunia—dijo Snape un poco divertido al ver la cara de asombro de la mujer

—¿Pero que tenemos aqui? ¿Snape? Por fin mi Hermana entro en razón, ya decía yo que Lily no podía ser tan tonta como para juntarse con gente de tu clase, ah y por lo que veo encontraste rápidamente un reemplazo, —dijo Petunia triunfante al ver el rostro ensombrecido de Snape—es mejor que huyas de él lo más rápido posible chica, solo te traerá problemas.

Hermione estaba a punto de replicar pero una mano en su hombro la detuvo, al parecer la tía de Harry siempre tuvo ese carácter, no podía imaginar como Dumbledore fue capaz de ponerlos como tutores cuando claramente odiaban la magia.

—Petunia, ¿acaso no tienes a alguien más que molestar? O espera, quizás tus "amigos" muggles se cansaron de ti. —replicó Snape, cruzando los brazos e irguiéndose por completo.

—¡Eres despreciable Snape!, no entiendo como Lily soportaba estar en tu presencia, por eso tus padres te odian, nadie te quiere y nunca nadie te querrá, eres un horrible anormal, lo único que causaras es que un día la maten por tu culpa—gritaba petunia a todo pulmón, todos volteaban a ver lo que ocurría, y gente comenzaba acercarse a derredor, esas palabra fueron como un cuchillo clavadas en lo más profundo de su ser porque sabía que en cierta forma eran ciertas, él fue el causante de su muerte, sus ojos reflejaban el vacio de su corazón. Hermione no podía contenerse mas, veía a lo lejos como los merodeadores lo señalaban y afirmaban lo que había dicho la tía de Harry, vio como Lily Potter había escuchado todo y permanecía en silencio como si nada hubiese pasado.

—Disculpe señorita, no tengo idea de quién es usted y no me interesa saberlo, pero creo que tiene un concepto muy equivocado de Severus, ¡ah que torpe soy!, se estaba describiendo a si misma ¿cierto?, —dijo Hermione acercándose amenazadoramente blandiendo la varita.

— ¡Eres igual que él! ¡Unos monstruos anormales! — dijo Petunia con voz titubeante, y comenzó alejarse de ellos, la multitud que los rodeaba comenzaba alejarse del sitio poco a poco, James hizo una mueca al ver que una vez mas Granger había intervenido y decidió alejarse con los demás, Hermione volteó a ver a su profesor quien continuaba con la Mirada perdida, parecía como si un dementor estuviese presente, el rostro totalmente pálido y sus ojos vacios ausentes de vida.

— ¿señor?, hay que irnos— decía Hermione tomándolo del brazo, Snape volvió en sí, y retiro el brazo de Hermione violentamente.

—No vuelva a tocarme Granger, no olvide quien soy— y sin más tomó su baúl y se dirigió hacia la salida de la estación, Hermione se sentía furiosa, no solo por lo injusto que trataban a su ex profesor, si no también la indiferencia de este, pero tenia razón, ella no era su amiga, no podía tomar las mismas libertades hacia el cómo lo hacía con Harry o Ron, así que tragándose todo su enojo corrió para alcanzarlo, se sentía exhausta y hambrienta y no quería tener ningún problema con su profesor.

— ¿Granger? ¿Sabe aparecerse?

—Si profesor

—Bien, quiero que se concentre y visualice un lugar en el centro de Londres, tome mi brazo— Hermione veía extrañada ante la petición de su profesor.

—Pero…Señor, aun soy menor de edad no puedo usar magia, el ministerio...

—el ministerio es una parvada de estúpidos, Granger, usted prácticamente no existe, no hay ningún rastreador sobre usted y puede usar su magia con libertad, cuando nos alejemos de aquí me ayudara a quitar el rastreador en mi.

— ¿Es posible quitar el rastreador? ¡Pero señor! ¿Porque no le ayudo a Harry a quitárselo? nos hubiéramos evitado muchos problemas. —gritaba Hermione.

—En primer lugar Granger, modere su tono de voz, en Segundo lugar estaba muy ocupado tratando de escapar de la orden, por que si no lo recuerda Granger fui perseguido y acusado de asesinato y en tercer lugar el director sabía perfectamente el hechizo para quitar el rastreador, e ignoro los motivos que tuvo para no hacerlo, así que si no tiene más preguntas sin sentido podemos retomar nuestro camino. —dijo Snape desesperadamente, y tomó el brazo de su ex alumna.

Ambos se aparecieron en un callejón en el centro de Londres, Snape comenzó a enseñarle los movimientos de varita y el hechizo apropiado para quitar el rastreador, 15 minutos después Hermione estaba lista para lanzarlo.

—Granger ¿está segura que no necesita practicar más?—dijo Snape alzando la ceja izquierda.

—No profesor, ya he practicado lo suficiente

—bien, entonces hágalo ahora.

Hermione estaba en completa concentración, alzó la varita y apunto directamente al pecho de Snape, recito el complicado hechizo y un haz de luz salió de la varita envolviendo al ex profesor.

— ¿funciono?

—Averigüémoslo, ¡Lumus!, —dijo Snape, iluminando la punta de su varita— al parecer a funcionado, no ha aparecido ningún imbécil del ministerio, vallamos a comer algo.

Rápidamente se dirigieron a un restaurante de comida rápida, Hermione tenía más preguntas que respuestas y estaba decidida a obtenerlas, al entrar al restaurant notaron como diversas fotografías adornaban la pared, aparentemente eran de clientes que visitaban aquel sitio y tomaron asiento en la mesa más alejada del lugar, el mesero se acercó y tomó las órdenes.

— ¿Profesor? Yo no tengo dinero como pagaremos esto—dijo Hermione preocupada.

—Granger a caso no es usted ¿bruja?— se burló Snape, pronto Hermione comprendió el asunto.

— ¡Pero eso es deshonesto, es como robar!, —dijo Hermione escandalizada.

— ¿Tiene hambre o no Granger?

—si pero…

—Granger, estamos atrapados en esta maldita época, no es momento para el sentido moral, así que si no esta de acuerdo con mis métodos puede seguir su propio camino.—dijo Snape cruzando los brazos sobre la mesa, Hermione no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, pero sabía que su profesor tenía razón, el mesero se acercó y entrego los platillos, y ambos comenzaron a comer en completo silencio, al terminar el mesero se acerco con la cuenta a lo que Snape discretamente lanzó un confundus al mesero.

—Bien señor, aquí le entrego su comprobante de pago, ¿puedo tomarles una fotografía para colocara en el muro? —Snape estaba a punto de protestar pero Hermione se le Adelanto aceptando la propuesta, tomó la mano de Snape y volteo sonriente hacia la cámara, el rostro de Snape permaneció impasible.

—Eso es todo, muchas gracias por visitarnos— Snape refunfuñaba por lo ridículo que era el tomar fotografías y ponerlas en el muro, era completamente estúpido.

—Granger iremos a mi "casa", no creo que permanezcamos por mucho tiempo allí pero por lo menos pasaremos la noche, mantenga siempre la varita cerca, venga tome mi brazo. — y así desaparecieron en el silencio de la noche.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola primero que nada gracias por su paciencia y sus comentarios, prometo actualizar un poco mas seguido, disfruten de la lectura, Ah y recuerden que los personajes le pertenecen a J.k

CAPITULO 8

Esa noche era una de las mas frias en Londres, los incensantes silvidos del viento no se hicieron esperar, el cielo comenzaba a iluminarse con potentes relampagos que amenazaban con una fuerte tempestad, Severus y Hermione aparecieron en un barrio deplorable, filas y filas de casas similares se apreciaban a la vista iluminadas por la tenue luz de los faros, aquel lugar era sumamente solitario no habia persona alguna diambulando a esas horas de la noche, Snape con paso sigiloso siguio adelante ignorando las quejas de su ex-alumna quien corria para poder ir a la par.

Recorrieron un largo trecho sin hacer caso a la llovizna que comenzaba a caer, Snape se detubo frente a una oscura casa, tomó el pomo de la puerta y lo giro lentamente, mientras su ex-alumna lo observaba cansinamente.

–Espereme aqui Granger, no entre a menos que se lo indique. – dijo cerrando la puerta sin esperar la respuesta de su ex-alumna, al entrar, la casa estaba completamente oscura y en extremo silenciosa, cuidadosamente recorrió la planta baja lo mas silenciosamente posible, sus ojos estaban acostumbrados a las penumbras de las mazmorras asi que la luz era inecesaria, su mano sostenia fuertemente la varita preparado para cualquier eventualidad, se detubo apoyandose en una pared tratando de levantar las barreras mentales mas fuertes posibles pero el olor mezclado a tabaco y alcohol se volvia cada vez mas insoportable, y las viejas memorias amenazaban con regresar, pero tenia una misión que cumplir, no era momento para impertinencias, sacudió la cabeza con impaciencia y subio cuidadosamente las escaleras tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible pero sorpresivamente una luz muy brillante ilumino la vieja casa y al instante Snape se giró tratando de descubrir la fuente de aquella inesperada luz cubriendose parcialmente los ojos.

–¿Granger?, pero que demo...

–No hay nadie en la casa Profesor, e lanzado un hechizo buscando alguna precencia y solo apareció la suya. –Dijo Hermione acercandose a las escaleras donde un muy incredulo profesor la observaba -Además, afuera esta lloviendo y hacia frio.

Pero claro un hechizo detector ¿porque no lo pensé antes? es obvio que perdí ciertas habilidades en este cuerpo adolecente, se reprendía mentalmente Snape

–Bien. sabelotodo, ¿que hace alli parada? sígame.

Ambos subieron las escaleras y se dirigieron a una recamara escasamente amueblada.

–Granger, pasaremos aqui la noche, mañana iremos a otro lugar mas estable, en el armario debe haber algo de ropa, y algunas mantas, el baño esta a la derecha en aquella puerta y... Granger pase lo que pase, escuche lo que escuche no salga de esta habitacion ¿queda claro? yo estare en la planta baja.

Hermione recorrió la habitación con la vista puesto que no se atrevia a tocar ningun objeto que perteneciera a su antiguo profesor, se dirigio al armario y al abrirlo encontro muy poca ropa, la mayoria muy desgastada y de tallas de diferente medida, tomo un par de prendas y con un par de hechizos los compuso al instante, se encontraba demaciado agotada asi que se dirigio a la dura cama y al recostarse se durmio al instante.

En la planta baja Snape lanzó algunos hechizos de limpieza para mitigar el fuerte hedor a tabaco y alcohol, y otros mas hechizos protectores, se recostó en el mullido sofá, y cerró los ojos con la esperanza de poder dormir un poco, solo habia una persona en la que no podia dejar de pensar "Lily", aún imaginaba posibles escenarios y formas de pedirle perdon, enmendar ese terrible error que marcaría su destino, claro y lo primordial evitar que Voldemort ascienda al poder, y averiguar los misterios que envolvian a la familia Prince.

_MIENTRAS TANTO EN UN LUGAR CERCANO..._

–Vaya, vaya hermanita, me sorprende que aún no hayas ido a ver al chico ese Snape.

–No es de tu incumbencia Petunia, el viaje fue largo y estoy cansada, mañana temprano iré a verlo.

– ¿A si?, que raro, mamá dijo que habian peleado y no se hablaban creo que en la última carta escribiste algo como " Severus y yo ya no somos amigos, creo que jamás podre perdonarle su ofensa" ¿a qué ofensa te referias? digo ya de por si es una ofensa estar cerca de ti considerando lo horrendo que es, a no ser que.. ¿acaso fue a causa de esa chica que estaba en la estación con el? porque me parecio una chica muy grosera y vulgar, es entendible que se llevaran tan bien, son de la misma calaña.

–Tuny, deja de meterte en mis asuntos, y no, no fue a causa de esa chica, ahora si me disculpas aún debo desempacar, buenas noches. –Dijo Lily subiendo rapidamente las escaleras encerrandose en su habitación, el interrogatorio de Petunia la habia incomodado y enfadado, quito rapidamente la sábana de su cama y se acostó con el unico pensamiento en mente, averiguar todo sobre sobre la chica nueva.

_EN ALGUN LUGAR DE LONDRES..._

–Hey Canuto hay que comenzar planear la fiesta, quiero que sea la mas espectacular.

–¡Cornamenta! acabamos de llegar, estoy cansado, y además aún falta mucho para la fiesta.

–si pero quiero que todo sea perfecto, quiero impresionar a Lily

–¿y porqué de pronto tanto interés en Lily?

–Porque así fastidio a Quejicus, es obvio que la quiere, pero no permitiré que esa serpiente se le acerque, además ya dimos el primer paso y cayó directo en la trampa, Lily lo evita y estoy seguro que con un poco mas de persuación terminará odiándolo.

–No estes tan seguro Cornamenta, al parecer nuestro querido Quejicus tiene una nueva "amiga", quizás ya no le interese Evans.

–Talvez, ¿no te parece misterioso, que aparezca de la nada esa chica? es decir, Lily se sorprendio al verla, si era amiga de Quejicus el se la hubiera mencionado antes ¿no cres?

–Probablemente sea una futura mortifaga o su familia practique las artes oscuras, eh escuchado que en la escuela de Salem las peores maldiciones oscuras son enseñadas libremente, pero basta ya Cornamenta, tengo sueño mañana continuamos.

–Esta bien pero me acompañarás a ver a Lily mañana

–Ash esta bien, como quieras, apaga ya la luz.

La mañana llegó rapidamente, la cálida luz solar se traslucia por las desgastadas cortinas de la vieja casa, Snape no habia podido dormir mucho pues las pesadillas de su vida pasada continuaban atormentandolo, se dirigió a la cocina a buscar algo de café pero como era ya habitual en esa casa, la nevera y la alacena se encontraban vacias; Hermione se despertó al escuchar los ruidos que procedian de la planta baja, rapidamente tomó su varita y corrió hacia las escaleras, su corazón se aceleró temiendo que los mortifagos los atacaban, su mente retrocedio a la vida pasada donde Harry, Ron y ella eran perseguidos, pero al bajar encontró a un muy enfadado Snape quien abria y cerraba las viejas alacenas aparentemente en busca de algo.

–¿Profesor? ¿se encuentra bien?

–Oh si Granger estoy perfectamente bien, encerrado en este estupido cuerpo adolescente, reviviendo la mejor época de mi feliz existencia, y ligado a una insufrible sabelotodo, además creí haberle dicho que no saliera de la habitacón.–dijo Snape con voz baja y mortal, que haria a los estudiantes de primer año temblar de miedo.

–¡Ya basta! no es mi culpa que estemos aqui profesor, yo no pedi esto, ¿cree que me hace feliz el estar alejada de mis padres y amigos, "ligada" a una persona que me odia? lo único que e tratado de hacer es ayudarlo y ¿que recibo a cambio? solo gritos y reclamos, ya me cansé de esto "señor", y si desacaté sus ordenes es porque temí encontrarlo herido o en el peor de los casos muerto, yo no resistiria verlo morir... no de nuevo –decia Hermione con lagrimas que comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos, el haber visto morir a aquel hombre a quien admiraba y ver los recuerdos la hacia soportar todo insulto pero era demaciado.

Snape tomó varias respiraciones profundas para calmarse, la chica tenia razón, no debió desquitar su enfado con ella.

–No hay alimentos ni bebidas iré a conseguir algo, por favor permanezca dentro de la casa, no demoraré mucho.– Decia Snape dándole la espalda y dirigiendose a la puerta, no podia resistir ver llorar a alguien a causa suya, anteriormente disfrutaba provocar las lagrimas de los estudiantes, pero ella ya no era mas su estudiante, y era una de las pocas personas que toleraban su caracter, se detubo en la puerta y con voz grave dijo. –Gracias.

Hermione no podia creer lo que escucho Severus Snape dijo ¿gracias?, sacudió la cabeza y aparto las lagrimas que cayeron después de aquel arrebato, salió del trance al escuchar el timbre de la casa sonar, y se dirigió a la puerta, al abrir se paralizó al ver a la persona que estaba frente a ella, rabia se apodero de su ser al ver a aquella persona.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola mis apreciados lectores, como compensación a mi larga ausencia les dejo un capitulo mas, espero y lo disfruten; cualquier comentario o crítica es bien recibida... (algunos de los personajes pertenecen a J.k)

CAPITULO 9

–Ah, hola buenas tardes buscaba a Snape, ¿está en casa?

–No el no se encuentra en estos momentos.– Contestó friamente Hermione

–Espera tu eres la chica nueva de la que todos hablaban en el tren, quien le dio una paliza al imbecil de Potter ¿cierto?

–Yo no le llamaria una paliza. –Dijo mirandola aún con desconfianza.

–Pero que tonta no me he presentado soy Bellatrix Black.– Dijo alegremente extendiendo la mano hacia la chica, quien la miraba con desprecio, aún podia sentir la tortura que sufrio a manos de esta bruja en la mansión Malfoy, sintió un escozor en su antebrazo donde permanecian las palabras grabadas, pero necesitaba fingir para no ser descubiertos sin mas extendió tambien su mano para estrecharla.

–Mucho gusto señorita Black, soy Hermione Granger.

–El gusto es mio, pero llámame Bella, y supongo que eres novia de Severus ¿cierto?, –dijo mientras observaba a Hermione quien llevaba puesta una camisa de Snape que le llegaba a medio muslo, no se percató de su apariencia por los sucesos y la discucion que tubieron momentos antes, y se sonrojó al darse cuenta, Bellatrix solo soltó una carcajada al ver la incomodidad de la joven bruja.

–No te preocupes ya era hora de que nuestro Severus dejara de babear por la sangre sucia de Evans, por cierto linda ¿quienes son tus padres?

–Buenos dias, – interrumpió una voz grave y profunda

–Vaya, vaya hablando del diablo

–Bellatrix ¿que puedo hacer por ti?

–Vamos Snape ¿porque tanta frieldad?, supongo que no pasaron buena noche y por eso estas de tan mal humor, aunque pensandolo bien siempre estas de mal humor –deciá disfrutando la incomodidad y la tensión que provocaba.

–No es de tu incumbencia Bellatrix, Hermione y yo aún tenemos muchas cosas que hacer así que si nos disculpas...–Se adelantó Snape tratando de cerrar la puerta.

–Si veo que tienen muchas cosas que hacer, –dijo alzando la mano para detener la puerta, y lentamente los recorria con la mirada de pies a cabeza– pero vine a entregarte esto, es una invitación a la fiesta que celebramos cada año en la mansión Malfoy, porsupuesto Hermione tambien estas invitada ya que eres pareja de Snape, ya sabes Sevy, entre mas seamos es mejor, y sin más se alejo dejando a una muy sonrojada Hermione y un impactado Snape.

–Granger ¿porque insiste en provocar problemas?, comienzo a pensar que Potter no era quien atraia los eventos infortunados.

–No atraigo a los problemas, y además jamás pensé que aparecería ella.

–Snape no podia apartar la vista del cuerpo de su ex-alumna y cuando Hermione se dió cuenta se sonrojó nuevamente tratandose de cubrir –Emm iré a cambiarme profesor enseguida regreso.

–Oh, si eso es... aceptable –dijo Snape saliendo del trance.

Unos minutos mas tarde Hermione bajó y se encontró con una escena que jamás hubiese imaginado Snape con un delantal puesto preparaba el desayuno, Hermione quedo envelezada ante aquella imagen, veia como con destreza su antiguo profesor cortaba y agregaba ingredientes al sartén, concentradamente tal cual y lo hacia en clase de posiones, el exquisito aroma que emanaba de la comida provocó que su estomago protestara.

–¿Va a quedarse parada todo el dia o me ayudara a poner la mesa?–Dijo Snape sin quitar la vista a los alimentos que preparaba.

–Oh si claro, eh ¿profesor? ¿que pasara ahora? –Decia mientras sacaba algunos platos de la vitrina y los colocaba en la mesa.

–Tenemos mucho de que hablar Granger, es evidente de que a llamado demaciado la atención y es cuestión de tiempo para que Bellatrix comunique nuestra... relación, –Dijo Snape mientras lanzaba un hechizo para evitar que la conversación fuese escuchada por personas no gratas.

"Relación" esas palabras resonaron en los oidos de Hermione, se sentaron y comieron en un apacible silencio cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

–Se que esto es complicado para usted tanto como para mi, no se el motivo por el que nos encontramos aqui, ni se si regresaremos algún día, sin embargo, necesito que siga todas mis instrucciones, no solo peligra su vida si no la mia también, no podemos permitir errores, demuestre ser la bruja que tanto se enorgullecia McGonagall, debemos asistir a este evento y es de suma importancia que este preparada ante cualquier situación, lo principal es que proteja su mente, se que le ayudó a Potter con las lecciones de oclumancia y sabe lo básico de esta disciplina, yo le enseñare a cómo crear falsos recuerdos, y crear escudos mentales impenetrables, en esta reunión el señor oscuro estará presente, y es imperactivo que domine esta disciplina y...

–¡Los Horrocrux! Señor hay que destruirlos– interrumpió Hermione el discurso de su antiguo profesor.

–¿Horrocrux? ¿De que habla señorita Granger?

–Si, es lo que el profesor Dumbledore nos pidió que encontraramos, el año en que lo nombraron director Harry, Ron y yo fuimos a buscarlos

–¿Como dice? ese viejo maniático mandó a 3 adolescentes inexpertos a buscar el pedazo de alma del ser mas despreciable que haya pisado esta tierra; –Despoticaba Snape caminando de un lado a otro trtando de armar las piezas del rompecabezas, su rostro antes tranquilo se transformo en uno lleno de ira– Así que eso era lo que ocultaba...¡La maldición del anillo! asi es como la obtuvo, ¡ese viejo tonto! tenía a su dispocisión a magos y brujas experimentados para que hicieran ese trabajo, ¿y desde cuando lo sabia? ¿porqué esperar tanto tiempo?–Detubo su andar y enfocó su mirada a la joven bruja.

–¿Cuantos?

– siete

El rostro normalmente pálido de Snape se tornó aún mas, pues fue impactante la noticia que recibó, no solo el hecho de haber descubierto que su antiguo amo habia fracccionado su alma 7 veces para mantener la inmortalidad, si no que también la persona que habia considerado como su mentor le habia ocultado esta valiosa información, poniendo en peligro la vida del trio de oro.

–Granger, muéstreme esos recuerdos, necesito comprender,–y se acercó sentandose junto a Hermione– relajese, respire profundo y mireme.

Los recuerdos comenzaron a fluir rapidamente, y se sorprendió del nivel de oclumancia que dominaba esta joven chica, vio como encontraban uno a uno los objetos que contenian encerrados un trozo de alma, las piezas del rompecabezas por fin comenzaban a encajar en su sitio, ahora entendia el porque el viejo mago insitía en que Potter tubiera la espada, vio con horror la tortura que sufrio la joven en mano de la desquiciada Bellatrix en la mansión Malfoy y el grabado de esa despreciable palabra en su antebrazo, hizo una nota mental para elaborar una poción que desvaneciera tales marcas. Se conmovio profundamente al ver las lágrimas que derramó esta joven por su muerte, un cálido sentimiento recorrió su ser, pues nadie mas se habia lamentado de su muerte, poco a poco se fue retirando de la mente de Hermione quien se sintió agotada despues de la intrusión.

–Cierre los ojos Granger –Dijo Snape mientras le masajeaba las sienes a la joven para mitigar el dolor que se presentaba, Hermione se dejó llevar y pronto desapareció la punzada que sintió en la cabeza.

–¿Mejor?

–Si gracias.

–Bien, es hora de irnos, debemos tomar el autobús lleve solo lo necesario.

–¿A dónde iremos señor? y ¿porque no usar aparición?

–Hay que limitarnos en la magia señorita Granger e iremos a buscar respuestas, –dijo sin dar mas detalles, y asi, ambos salieron de la casa.

_MIENTRAS TANTO..._

–Hey Lily buen día ¿que tal el viaje?

–Hola James, Sirius, el viaje estubo bien pero ¿que hacen aqui?

–Oh bueno decidí entregarte personalmente la invitación a mi fiesta ¿iras verdad?

–No lo se, aún no e pedido permiso.

–Wow nunca habia venido a este lado de la ciudad, es muy bonito, emm ¿quieres dar un paseo y mostrarnos los alrededores?

–Claro ire por mi abrigo, enseguida regreso.

–Ahj es aburrido verte babear por Evans Cornamenta, si hubiese sabido no te hubiera acompañado.

–No te quejes canuto, piensa que después iremos a la tienda de bromas, verás que te divertiras

–¿y mientras tanto, que se supone que haga? –Decia Sirius exasperado.

–Comportarte como mi buen amigo.

–Listo chicos ¿nos vamos? cerca de aqui hay un hermoso parque.

Severus y Hermione caminaron por un largo tiempo, a pesar de que la lluvia habia cesado aún se sentia un frio que helaba terriblemente y de nuevo un caballeroso Snape le tendió su abrigo deslizandolo por los temblantes hombros de la joven, despues de la sesión de oclumancia Hermione se sentia cansada y suplicó por aparición o en el mejor de los casos un atajo, no tenia las suficientes fuerzas como para seguir manteniendose de pié asi que se apoyo en Snape, este sin mas remedio la envolvió en su brazo para evitar que cayera asi que optó por tomar un atajo para llegar pronto a la parada del autobús, no queria arriesgarse a usar magia pues en este cuerpo no sabia cuales eran sus limites, Hermione notó que su ex profesor en un principio no estaba deacuerdo en tomar un atajo y no se atrevia a preguntar la causa pero al ver a lo lejos un parque descubrió el porque, alli mismo es donde vio por primera vez a la madre de su mejor amigo

–No lo puedo creer mira quien esta allá Cornamenta– Dijo Sirius señalando hacia donde se encontraban Hermione y Snape

–¿Quejicus? te lo dije Canuto este día seria divertido, ven vamos a saludarlo.

–¡James! espera, por favor dejen a Severus tranquilo

–Relajate Evans solo iremos a saludar, y por lo visto aún esta con su noviecita, mira que acarameladitos están.

–James ya te dije que esa chica no es novia de Sev.

–Ah ¿no?, ¿y porqué lo besó cuando ibamos en el tren?

–¿Que? no... eso no es posible, –Decia Lily sin quitar la vista de la joven pareja, –¿Estas bromeando verdad?

–No Evans, Cornamenta tiene razón yo también vi cuando se besaron.

–Bien, que esperamos entonces, vamos a saludarlos–Dijo una muy enfadada Lily dirigiendose hacia donde se encontraba la pareja.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola mis apreciados lectores, este capitulo es un poco corto pero estoy segura que será de su agrado, aprecio mucho los mensajes que recibo, son un gran incentivo para seguir escribiendo :D (algunos de los personajes pertenecen a J.k)

CAPITULO 10

–Trataba de evitar voltear y ver aquel parque, no podia soportar la nostalgia que lo atormentaba cada vez que lo veia, un escalofrio recorrió la espina dorsal de Snape al volver a aquel sitio las memorias volvian a su cabeza, recordaba tristemente aquellas noches donde iba a ese lugar, caminaba lentamente por aquel camino oscuro no mostraba expresión alguna, su mirada lejana y sin vida, su rostro palido y ojeras en el rostro reflejaban su amargura y tormento interno, se sentaba un largo rato y lloraba amargamente, no le importaba la inclemencia del clima, si hacia frio o calor e incluso permanecia largas horas bajo la lluvia, solo queria estar cerca del lugar donde fue feliz por un corto periodo de su miserable existencia, se preguntaba una y otra vez porque el destino fue cruel y despiadado con el. ¿a caso no merecia ser feliz como los demás?

–¿Severus? –dijo apenas en un susurro Hermione.

Snape al escuchar la voz de la joven salió rapidamente del trance, el frio se estaba volviendo mas intenso y por desgracia la ropa que llevaban no era muy adecuada para tal clima, sintió una gran confusión en su mente y corazón ¿como era posible que esta chiquilla lograra despejar y alejar los malos recuerdos? ¿por que a pesar del trato que le dió durante los años escolares, ella estaba alli, dispuesta a ayudarle, e incluso se enfrentó con valor a la persona quien la torturó grabando en su piel aquellas aborrecibles palabras, y lo mas impresionante lo defendió a el en vez de darle la razón al padre de su mejor amigo? esas preguntas pasaban por la mente del ex-profesor una y otra vez, pero no podia obtener una respuesta aceptable, lo que si sabia es que era su deber protegerla de cualquier peligro, sabia que la chica aún se encontraba debil por la sesión de oclumancia que habian tenido momentos antes y era prioridad encontrar un sitio donde establecerse, no queria permanecer por mas tiempo en aquella casa, sabia que era cuestión de tiempo para que su madre y tobias se aparecieran, tenia deseos de ver nuevamente a su madre pero no sabia si se controlaria al encontrarse nuevamente con su torturador, su magia era inestable y no conocia sus limitaciones, pero de lo que si estaba seguro es que haria pagar a su padre por todos los años miserables que pasó a su lado.

Se detubieron un momento y Snape comenzó a buscar en sus bolsillos un chocolate que habia adquirido en la tienda, le quito la envoltura y se lo tendió a Hermione.

–¿Granger? tomé es chocolate la hará sentir mejor

–Gracias,–logró susurrar, y lentamente comia aquella golosina, el chocolate se derretia en su paladar, y poco a poco sentia como recuperaba energía, aún se sorprendia de la amabilidad de su profesor, era extraño y a la vez alucinante verlo comportarse tan amablemente, mientras pensaba esto no se dio cuenta que habia caido chocalate en la comisura de sus labios, Snape al percatarse de eso sintió unos deseos inexplicables de saborear ese chocolate de su boca, lentamente se inclinó hacia ella Hermione sintió su proximidad y su cerebro dejo de funcionar ¿realmente estaba pasando?¿o alucinaba? ¿el, Severus Snape, su ex-profesor, intentaba besarla? si alucinaba o no, ella no desaprovecharia la oportunidad, asi que tambien comenzo acercarse y cuando sus labios estubieron a punto de tocarse..

A lo lejos Lily observaba incredulamente la ecena y miles de preguntas se formulaban en su cabeza, lo que tenia claro es que averiguaria quien era aquella chica, ¿porque Severus jamás la habia mencionado? ¿y porque apareció derepente?, cuando observo que iban a besarse gritó a todo pulmón.

–¡Severus! Sev!

Eso bastó para romper el hechizo, ambos al escuchar los gritos se separaron inmediatamente y Hermione maldijo por lo bajo, mientras que Snape culpaba sus estúpidas hormonas adolecentes, era increible que haya sedido a tales impulsos, al reconocer aquella voz ya no le causó el mismo efecto que antes, de alguna manera la compañia de Hermione le daba fuerzas para enfrentar su pasado, era necesario cerrar ese capitulo de su vida, puesto que ahora tenia la posibilidad de cambiar el destino y evitar la guerra que dejó destrozada a miles de familias en el pasado, tenia que hacerse a la idea de que esta no era la Lily de su pasado, sabia que en lo mas profundo de su corazón atesoraria siempre el recuerdo de su dulce amiga, asi que se armó de valor dispuesto a enfrentar su pasado, se giró y los enfrento diciendo.

–¿Si? señorita Evans –dijo lenta y pausadamente cada silava, usando el mismo tono que utilizaba en clases, Lily al escucharlo sintio escalofrios, no recordaba a su amigo expresarse de esa manera con ella pero lo que mas la impactó fue su dura mirada. Hermione tambien se impacto al escuchar el mismo tono de su viejo profesor especialmente porque iba dirigido hacia la madre de su mejor amigo, vió como los ojos de Potter y Black por poco se salen de sus orbitas obviamente estaban tan sorprendidos como ella.

–Eh.. solo queria decir hola, ¿como has estado?, pensaba visitarte mas tarde en tu casa pero te vi aqui y pense en saludarte.

–Bien ya lo has hecho, asi que si nos disculpas Hermione y yo tenemos un largo viaje que hacer y no podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo – decia aún con el mismo tono de voz y mirada penetrante

–Hey Quejicus no le hables asi a Lily, –interrumpió James interponiendose en medio de ambos, Sirius aún no lograba asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

–¿tienes algún problema Potter? –escupió las palabras acumuladas con todo el rencor que poseia, James se amedrento dando un paso atrás y atinó a decir

–No.

–Bien, ¿nos vamos Hermione? –y tomó a su exalumna de la cadera invitandola a continuar caminando–Hermione sonrio y gritó interiormente lo sintió como una ¿pequeña? no... una gran victoria, y con la voz mas dulce y tierna que pudo sacar dijo.

–Porsupuesto Severus– y se alejaron de aquel sitio dejando al trio boquiabiertos impactados por lo sucedido.


	11. Chapter 11

HOLA MIS APRECIADOS LECTORES ESTE CAPITULO ES UN POCO MAS LARGO, DISFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA Y RECUERDEN QUE ALGUNOS DE LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A J.K.R

CAPITULO 11

–¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar? pregunto un muy aturdido Sirius

–Pasó, que el imbecil de Snape está mostrando por fin lo que aprendió en el entrenamiento mortifago.

–¡James! no digas eso, Severus no es mortifago

–¿Que dices? Evans, ¿lo defindes despúes de la forma en que te habló?, estoy seguro que el y su nueva amiga ya son mortifagos, no me sorprenderia que ya porten la marca.

–¿Marca? ¿que quieres decir?

–Lo que cornamenta quiere decir es que los mortifagos portan en su antebrazo izquierdo una insignia, muestra de que estan en el lado oscuro, y tu "amigo" desde hace tiempo se a aliado con mortifagos, lo se porque las desquiciadas de mis primas y el imbecil de mi hermano no paran de hablar de "el gran orgullo que traera a la familia Black" ¿además recuerdas como te llamó?

–Sirius tiene razón Lily, el hecho de que te llamara emm esa palabra demostró que odia a los nacidos muggles, además pense que estabas enfadada con el, ¿porque sigues dirigiendole la palabra?

–Ustedes no lo entienden, soy la unica amiga que tiene.

–Al parecer ya no es asi, aún me parece sospechosa esa chica y...

–Oh basta de hablar de Quejicus Cornamenta, ya es tarde y aún nos falta ir a la tienda de bromas.

–Esta bien Canuto ya vamos para que dejes de quejarte, ¿quieres venir con nosotros Lily?

–Oh, no gracias debo hacer otras cosas.

–Bien gusto en verte Evans, vamonos Cornamenta –Decia Sirius tomando a James del brazo para continuar su camino.

–Canuto, esto me parece muy extraño, ¿cres que puedas averiguar algo con tu hermano? despúes de todo socialmente los Black estan obligados a asistir al evento que organiza papá.

–¿Regulus? esa serpiente no me dirá nada Cornamenta ya sabes como es, pero si te hace feliz lo intentaré.

Lily se quedó un rato en aquel sitio contemplando el lugar donde se encontraba momentos antes Snape, aún no comprendia la forma en que se dirigió a ella, el ya no era el mismo chico inseguro que conocia, su mirada no expresaba nada, solo vacio y eso la consterno profundamente, no podia creer la forma en que se enfrentó a James, el Severus que ella conocia, lo hubiese insultado desatando una guerra de palabras y finalmente los golpes por lo que regularmente ella debia interceder para detener la pelea, ¿acaso es cierto? ¿sera posible que ahora forme parte de las filas de mortifagos? recordaba las discuciones que sostenian cuando trataba de convencerlo de que sus "amigos" no eran buena influencia, pero el siempre hablaba de obter poder y ser respetado, cuando sintió el clima mas frio salió de sus pensamientos y se dirigio apresuradamente a su casa, debia descubrir si realmente su amigo portaba la marca que mencionó Sirius.

Mientras tanto en la parada de autobús un muy sonrojado Snape trataba de evitar mirar a los ojos a la joven que aún llevaba abrazada, no es que le preocupara la salud de la joven bruja, si no que en medio de la calle se desmayara y atrajera la atención de los muggles y comenzaran a hacer preguntas cuyas respuestas no estaba dispuesto a responder, eso y el hecho de que Hermione no tenia papeles que la identificara, otro problema que habría que resolver, se esforzaba por desviar su atención y evitar el sentimiento que se alojó en su pecho ante la cercania de la joven y se preguntaba que hubiera pasado si se hubiesen besado, ¿lo habria rechazado? pensó que por la debilidad que tenia la chica no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, el era el adulto, al menos en su mente y no debia permitirse sucumbir ante tales sentimientos por otro lado Hermione también evitaba la mirada de su ex-profesor era increible la atracción que sintió hacia el, jamás habia sentido algo igual, nisiquiera con Ron a quien penso que amaba, pero cuando se besaron en la camara de los secretos se dió cuenta de que solo lo queria como amigo, y se preguntaba ¿que hubiera pasado de no haber sido interrumpidos?, recordaba la tierna mirada de su profesor, reflejaba ternura, paz, esperanza y ... ¿amor tal vez?, ¿era este el verdadero Severus Snape? o solo ¿habra sido una ilusión?, ambos salieron del trance en que se encontraban al escuchar que el autobús se detenia, cuidadosamente Snape ayudó a Hermione a subir, y tomaron el asiento mas alejado, aún se rehuian mutuamente pero Snape aún la mantenia abrazada a lo que Hermione no se oponia, se sentia segura y protegida por el mago.

un par de asientos atrás escucharon a una anciana pareja que cuchicheaba sobre ellos –mira Albert que tierna pareja, se nota que se aman demaciado, el chico la mantiene abrigada y en sus ojos hay amor ¿recuerdas cuando fuimos a visitar a Tommy?,– la anciana pareja siguió platicando de los viajos tiempos, aquel comentario no ayudo demaciado a la salud mental de Snape quien habia escuchado cada palabra, Hermione pretendio no haber escuchado pero también notó la incomodidad de su profesor asi que decidio romper la tensión.

–¿Señor?

–Severus

–¿Ah qué? logró pronunicar Hermione ¿acaso le estaba autorizando llamarlo por su nombre?

–Sabe mi nombre ¿No Gra.., Hermione? ¿o la seción que mantubimos fue demaciado para usted que a olvidado mi nombre?

y alli estaba este era su sarcástico Snape que conocía

–No prof... Severus no lo e olvidado, simplemente que usted no me habia permitido usar su nombre cuando estubieramos a solas.

–La situación a cambiado, debe comenzar a usar mi nombre si queremos convencer a todos de que somos pareja, – dijo sonrojandose y voltenado a ver a los pasajeros que abordaban el autobús, Hermione disfrutaba enormemente ver esta faceta de su misterioso profesor y decidió tormentarlo solo un poco.

–A claro, bueno yo puedo pretender ser la dulce novia loca de amor por ti, pero creo que deberias comenzar a practicar mas tu sonrisa y tus cumplidos hacia mi, no se algunas palabras de amor ¿tal vez?

Ante tal declaración Snape la observaba criticamente entrecerrando los ojos, el no caeria en el juego, y mentalmente decia ¿asi que quieres jugar con fuego Granger? bien veamos quien es el que sale quemado.

–y supongo que también deberia de practicar los besos ¿No?– dijo lenta y pausadamente haciendo enfasis en la palabra besos, acercandola mas hacia el, a lo cual Hermione sintió esas molestas mariposas en el estomago preguntandose como era posible que la hiciera alucinar con esas simples palabras, Snape disfrutaba este juego y tenia la convicción de que saldria victorioso.

–Eh... Prof... Severus ¿falta mucho para llegar? –¡Cobarde! se reprendia mentalmente Hermione ¿donde quedó tu valor Gryffindor?, esta era una situación a la que nunca se habia enfrentado, asi que optó por cambiar rapidamente de tema, a lo que Snape celebró mentalmente su victoria.

–De hecho hemos llegado vamos –decia mientras se levantaban del asiento y bajaban del autobús, aquel sitió era desierto, no se veian personas ni ninguna casa a la vista, la joven bruja tenia muchas preguntas pero al ver que su ex-profesor se dirigía hacia un estrecho sendero, lo siguió sin comentario alguno ya habria tiempo para respuestas, de pronto vio como su profesor levantaba los brazos y comenzaba un cántico a lo que ella no entendia y se quedó facinada al escuchar su varonil voz, al terminar el cántico vio como una impresionante mansión aparecia ante sus ojos, la mansión estaba rodeada por un hermoso jardín lleno de todo tipo de flores y a lo lejos se podian ver invernaderos, en la reja se encontraba el simbolo de la familia prince al parecer forjado de oro puro.

–Es precioso, – logro decir Hermione. – Esta es la mansión Prince Hermione a pertenecido a mi familia por demaciadas generaciones, no te apartes de mi, hay trampas ocultas en muchos sitios – y sin mas se dirigió rapidamente a la puerta, al entrar fueron recibidos por los elfos domesticos, quienes vestian una túnica blanca con el emblema Prince grabado en oro, el mas audaz de los elfos se acercó a ellos

–¡Intrusos! an transpasado la propiedad Prince y deben pagar su falta –el elfo levantó la mano conjurando algun tipo de hechizo, a lo que Snape rápidamente protegió a Hermione dispuesto a recibir el encantamiento.

–¡Alto!, –exclamó uno de los elfos– ¿Amo Saevus? ¡a vuelto mi señor!, –decia jubiloso el elfo mas viejo, acercandose hacia ellos–Su padre lo esperó por largo tiempo mi señor, se la pasaba horas vigilando la entrada, un día salió a buscarlo pero el ya no regresó– lamentaba el elfo con sonoros gritos y lagrimas en el rostro.

–Yo no soy Saevus, mi nombre es Severus Snape, hijo de Eilen Prince– después de esta declaración los elfos volteban entre si mirandose consternados, la casa de elfos sabia perfectamente lo sucedido a la familia Prince.

–Nuestra lealtad es con usted amo Snape, su abuelo dejo ordenes de que cuando su heredero regresara a la mansión debia portar esto –y le tendió un relicario cuyo grabado era el emblema familiar, Snape lo miró indeciso, pero finalmente lo tomó, lo observó por unos momentos y vió que el relicario tenia un compartimiento trató de abrirlo pero sin éxito, y sin mas lo guardó en uno de sus bolsillos.

–El amo y su acompañante deben estar exaustos vengan Darius los llevará a descansar –dijo el elfo guiandolos hacia la planta alta de la mansión, se detubieron frente a una puerta y el elfo dijo– Señorita esta será su habitación, hay ropa limpia en los armarios y si necesita algo mas solo llame a Darius

–Gracias Darius– al entrar Hermione quedó cautivada ante la belleza de aquella recamara, lentamente comenzó a recorrerla, lo que mas le llamó la atención fue la enorme ventana cuya vista se apreciaba el jardín quedo asombrada ante la belleza de aquel paisaje cuando escucho al elfo decir–Amo Snape su habitación esta aqui en frente, ¿hay algo mas que necesite el amo?

–No Darius, puedes retirarte–y con un crack el elfo desapareció.

–Severus ¿como...? –Pero Snape la interrumpió alzando la mano en señal de silencio.

–Mañana Granger, hoy fue un largo dia y no hemos dormido bien, le sugiero que descanse, buenas noches– dijo Snape cerrando la puerta tras el y se dirigió a su habitación, al llegar a ella, recorrió con la mirada aquel lugar, sin darle tanta importancia, tomó del armario varias prendas y decidió tomar una ducha, por otra parte Hermione se dirigió a la ventana y observó por unos instantes aquel hermoso paisaje, pensó por unos momentos todo lo que habia acontecido en el dia, especialmente el beso casi compartido, estaba llena de tantas preguntas se sentia frustrada de no conocer las respuestas, sin mas se giró y cerró la ventana y se dirigió al armario, encontro ropa de distintos estilos y al parecer era la tela mas delicada y fina, tomó unas prendas y de pronto escuchó un sonoro golpe y al voltear se encontró cara a cara con el señor oscuro apuntandole directamente con la varita se paralizó en cuestión de segundos al ver aquel mago tenebroso, no podia moverse, sabia que no tenia oportunidad alguna de enfrentarse ella sola con aquel mago y por desgracia habia puesto la varita en la cama, gritó fuertemente, y cuando Snape escucho los gritos de la joven bruja rapidamente se envolvió una toalla en el dorso, tomó su varita y salió corriendo de la ducha entrando abruptamente a la habitación, no podia creer la escena que se le presentaba, el odio que guardo por tanto tiempo emergió con mas furia al ver que la vida de la chica estaba siendo amenazada, estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse con el mago mas poderoso de la época sin importar si vivia o no con tal de poner a salvo a la joven hechicera, pero cuando el señor oscuro volteo para ver al intruso su forma cambió rapidamente y Snape se percató de que no se trataba de su antiguo amo si no de un bogart, alzó su varita y lanzó el hechizo encerrando al bogart nuevamente en el armario, Hermione sintió un gran alivio al ver a su profesor y corrió hacia el abrazándolo fuertemente.

–Por favor Severus no me dejes– decia Hermione derramando gruesas lagrimas

–Tranquila Hermione no te dejare te lo prometo.


	12. Chapter 12

MIS ESTIMADOS LECTORES AQUI LES PASO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, AGRADEZCO INFINITAMENTE SUS COMENTARIOS Y LA PACIENCIA AL ESPERAR CADA ACTUALIZACION, RECUERDEN QUE ALGUNOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A J.K.R

CAPITULO 12

–Shsh...Tranquila, todo estará bien, estas a salvo –Decia una y otra vez Snape abrazándola firmemente tratando de calmar a la perturbada chica, quien rompía en llanto.

–Yo.. lo siento.. me aterré. lo siento tanto..., yo.. yo no podia hacer nada, el estaba alli... apuntandome con la varita... dispuesto a matarme pensé... pensé que te habia asesinado como la ultima vez, y yo no soportaria perderte... no de nuevo.

–Lo se, y no vas a perderme, aqui estaré... para ti.

–¿Estarás conmigo siempre? –Alzó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron mutuamente y con una calida sonrisa Snape respondió.

–Siempre.

Al escuchar estas palabras Hermione se desmayó en los brazos de su ex-profesor, habia sido un largo y exhausto día, Snape la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó a su habitación donde cuidadosamente la recostó en la cama, y la cubrió con la manta, se sentó un momento junto a ella y la contemplaba detenidamente analizando cada palabra que dijo la joven bruja, volvió a sentir ese calor en su pecho al decifrar su significado, y se preguntaba si el destino le estaba dando otra oportunidad para enmendar los errores de su anterior vida, en el fondo de su corazón se alegraba de tener a la joven hechicera a su lado, claro que el jamás admitiría eso pero sentia una fuerza renovadora, una fuerza capaz de enfrentar cualquier adversidad, el encuentro con Lily habia sido un gran avance, debia alejarla a como de lugar para ponerla fuera de peligro y esperaba conseguirlo con su actitud, despúes de todo no por nada fue el profesor mas temido de Hogwarts y sabia exactamente como ser intimidante, por otro lado estaban los merodeadores, ahora las cosas eran distintas, el era despues de todo un mago desarrollado y podia hacer pagar al joven Potter y compañia todas y cada una de las humillaciones, pero también estaba Dumbledore, ese anciano entrometido y manipulador, también queria dejarlo fuera de la batalla, pero por desgracia es el mago mas poderoso y quizas sea el unico que pueda derrotar al señor oscuro, por lo menos despúes de destruir los horrocrux, y para ello necesitaria la ayuda Hermione, por mas que quisiera alejarla de la calamidad que se avecinaba no podria puesto que la joven leona jugaba una parte importante y además ella no permitiria ser alejada asi que mentalmete preparaba toda clase de entrenamientos ambos deberian ser muy astutos y sumamente cuidadosos, fatigado, se levanto y se dirigió al cuarto de baño para tomar las prendas que habia dejado, se puso su pantalón y se acostó a una distancia prudente de donde se encontraba la chica, la observó por unos momentos mas y poco a poco cerró los ojos dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.

A la mañana siguiente la luz solar se infiltró por la ventana de la habitación donde se encontraba la joven pareja, abruptamente Hermione abrió los ojos en estado de pánico, incorporandose de la cama y buscando con desesperación la varita ya que lo último que recordaba eran los ojos rojos del señor oscuro, y de pronto volvió a su memoria ¡Severus!, y cuando estaba a punto de llamarlo volteo y lo vió dormido profundamente, almenos eso es lo que ella pensaba, lo observo por unos instantes, recordaba lo infantil que se habia comportado la noche anterior y como su ex- profesor la reconfortaba y sonrió, miraba como las facciones relajadas de Snape lo hacian lucir tan joven e indefenso, sintió la tentación de alejar un rebelde mechon que cubria parte del rostro y cuando por fin se aventuró...

–Ni siquiera lo pienses Granger, –decia Snape sin abrir los ojos.

–¿prof..? emm Severus estas despierto

–Obviamente, ¿vas a quedarte contemplandome todo el dia? o ¿irás a prepararte para el entrenamiento?– apartó las sabanas y se sentó observando fijamente a la chica

–¿Entrenamiento?, ¿que entrenamiento?

–El entrenamiento que tanto necesitas Granger, en pocos dias será la fiesta en la mansión Malfoy y el señor oscuro estará presente, es de suma importancia que aprendas a controlar y enfrentar tu miedo, ocultar tus emociones y además, un poco de entrenamiento fisico no te vendria mal, puedes usar la ducha, ya revise esta habitación y es segura, te espero en la planta baja.– y sin más se dirigió a la puerta pero antes de salir escucho la voz de Hermione.

–¿Severus?

–¿Si? – dijo sin voltear a verla

–Gracias

–De nada – y salió presuroso de la habitación.

–Buenos dias amo Snape, Diter a preparado el desayuno, el amo debe estar hambriento.

–Si Diter gracias.

–El amo es identico al amo Saevus, Diter extraña al amo, el amo siempre fue bueno con Diter– y el pequeño elfo soltó el llanto ante el recuerdo

–Diter ¿que le pasó a tu amo?

–El amo fue capturado por hombres malos, el amo Prince fue a negociar con el lider de los hombres malos para que lo liberaran, pero ninguno de los dos regresó, los hombres malos se adueñaron de las otras propiedades de la familia Prince, Diter y otros elfos nos refugiamos en esta mansión, nuestra lealtad siempre será para la familia Prince.

–Ya veo ¿hace cuanto tiempo sucedio esto Diter?

–Hace 5 años amo.

–¡Buenos dias! –interrumpió Hermione dirigiendose a la mesa y tomó lugar a lado de su profesor

–Diter servirá el desayuno– y con el tronar de los dedos apareció en la mesa varios suculentos platillos.

–¿Algo mas en que Diter pueda servir?

–No Diter eso es todo – y con un crak desapareció el pequeño elfo.

–Buen día, ¿como te sientes Granger?

–Estoy mejor, gracias, mmm huele bien, muero de hambre –y comenzó a tomar varios alimentos, tratando de desviar la conversación pues sabia a donde se dirigía, Snape guardó silencio y también comenzó a comer.

–Hermione al terminar el desayuno te mostraré la mansión, despúes de todo pasaremos aqui parte del verano.

–Oh! yo ya e terminado Severus

–Bien vamos entonces, –ambos se levantaron de la mesa y comenzaron el recorrido de la gran mansión, se detubieron en varios lugares y Snape contaba un poco de la historia –Esta mansión a pertenecido a la familia por largas generaciones, y es la única propiedad que cuenta con los hechizos protectores mas poderosos del mundo mágico, puedo asegurar que es más seguro que Howarts, yo desconocía su existencia, si no hasta hace poco, un dia en la vieja casa de la Hilandera encontré un viejo libro que perteneció a mi madre, tenia páginas en blanco, conjuré varios hechizos para ver si contenia algún mensaje oculto pero como no pasó nada pensé que era una vieja reliquia, lo tomé y lo arrojé al fuego, para mi sorpresa el libro no se consumió si no que aparecieron unas letras grabadas y en ella rebelaba la ubicación y los encantamientos para acceder a esta propiedad, en un principio no me fue sencillo, tal como te mencioné anteriormente hay inumerables trampas a lo largo de la propiedad, claro dichas trampas no afectan a los miembros de la familia es por ello que quiero que siempre uses esto –y sacó de su bolsillo un anillo plateado– este anillo perteneció a mi madre, se a pasado por generaciones en la familia, es un anillo protector, con el puedes estar libremente en la propiedad y además te protegerá de muchos encantamientos e incluso de venenos–tomó su mano y le colocó el anillo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda, Hermione contemplaba cada detalle del brillante anillo –Gracias es... es hermoso– se acercó a Snape y le dio un casto beso en la comisura de sus labios, por lo que Snape enrojeció hasta la punta de sus orejas.

–No es necesaria tanta efusibidad Granger, bastaba con un simple gracias.

–Oh bueno tu dijiste que deberiamos de practicar para perfeccionar el engaño ¿no es asi profesor?

–Como siempre su sabelotodismo me sorprende – y poco a poco se acercaron dispuestos a efectuar el beso que les habia sido interrumpido anteriormente, pero de nuevo la suerte no estaba de su lado pues una inoportuna lechuza apareció con una carta en el pico interrumpiendo el momento, Snape estubo apunto de rostizar a la lechuza por arruinar el momento pero al ver que pertenecia a Hogwarts se deshizo de la idea rápidamente.

–Es de Howgarts, la lista de los materiales para el próximo curso – decia sin darle mucha importancia a la carta

–¿Regresarás a la escuela?

–Regresaremos a la escuela, según vi en sus memorias hay ocultos varios horrocrux, y debemos destruirlos

–Pero ¿como? practicamente yo no existo no podremos engañar a ¡Dumbledore!

–Por eso es que iremos a la mansión Malfoy, el padre de Lucius practicamente controla el ministerio y si jugamos bien nuestras cartas estoy seguro que nos ayudará a crearte una identidad, debemos hacerle creer que perteneces a una vieja familia de magos sangre pura en América, Granger este será un juego peligroso por tal motivo quiero que siempre acates mis ordenes sin protesta alguna ¿entendido?

–Si Severus, pero con la condición de que me mantendrás informada, nada de secretos ¿de acuerdo?

–Tu ganas Granger, sigueme comenzaremos el entrenamiento.


End file.
